Paradox 2: The Blood of Pomegranate
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Setelah menjadi pahlawan dunia dalam Perang Dunia Naga IV, Naruto masih tidak bisa tenang. Pesan misterius yang disampaikan melalui pembunuhan tak biasa mengantarkannya dan Ardhalea menuju teka-teki dan ... musuh baru. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa mereka tangani, namun sang musuh memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan Sang Paradoks sekalipun tidak mengetahui tentangnya ...
1. Chapter 1: Entering the Trouble

**Author** : _Itami Shinjiru_

**Disclaimer** : _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari __**Eragon**__, __**How to Train Your Dragon, **__dan__** Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

**Note** : _Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan __**TIDAK**__ terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya. Beberapa OC baik karakter manusia atau makhluk mitologi diambil dari legenda dan mitologi nyata dengan pengubahan seperlunya._

**Rated :**_ T_

**Warning** : _Alternate Universe, Original Characters. _Maybe contains some_ Out of Characters _and_ Typographical Error_

**About this fic : **_Ini merupakan sekuel dari fic Paradox –by Itami Shinjiru_

**Genre****: **_ Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance. _Little bit of Mystery

**Any Little Note****:**_ Tebak sendiri POV dalam tiap chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>~ PARADOX 2 ~ <strong>

**The Blood of Pomegranate**

**パラドックス ****2 ****- ****ザクロの血液**

CHAPTER SATU:

**Entering the Trouble**

**Konohagakure**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PADA DASARNYA, BERJALAN-JALAN DI MUSIM GUGUR di taman bunga bersama sese_orang_ bukan hal buruk.

.

Ini semua ide Naruto. Dengan berdalih dia terlalu banyak meringkuk dalam selimut dan bergelung di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman ketika musim gugur tiba tahun lalu, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan keluar. Kau bukan beruang yang berhibernasi tiga bulan –apalagi di musim gugur. Aku sudah mengingatkannya, tapi dia tetap dia yang kukenal, selalu ceroboh dan bodoh, dan aku tidak mau berlagak keibuan.

Atau pacar, barangkali?

.

_Tidak bisa_ disebut begitu, sih. Kami sudah menyusuri taman ini sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya, tapi tidak ada tempat yang tepat untuk meregangkan kaki –dan selama itu aku dan Naruto berjalan beriringan tapi terpisah dengan jarak sekitar empat puluh senti. Beberapa orang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kami, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Cari tempat untuk beristirahat," dengusku, "atau kuceburkan kau ke sungai selagi airnya masih dingin."

Naruto hanya menyeringai seperti biasa, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan sepaket ekspresi jahil yang mulai bosan kulihat tujuh kali seminggu, dua puluh delapan sampai tiga puluh satu kali sebulan. Rambut kuning blondenya berkibar diterpa angin, yang turut membawa ratusan helai daun mapel, _birch_, dan ek di sekitar kami dengan warna merah tua sampai kuning. Dia mengenakan jaket oranye tipis dan lengannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, terlihat cukup memenuhi standar _cowok keren_ sampai kakinya terantuk sebuah batu dan nyaris jatuh.

"Mengalahkan Keturunan Ketiga, menggagalkan pemekaran bunga Shinjuu, dan menyelamatkan dunia," ujarku. "Dan kau hampir kalah oleh sebuah batu?"

"Mengangkat gunung, membantai Kaum Kolosal, dan menjadi naga terkuat. Tapi minta istirahat setelah berjalan-jalan sepuluh menit," balasnya enteng.

Kalau saja aku baru mengenalnya satu-dua hari, isi keranjang piknik di tangan kananku pasti sudah berhamburan. Ditambah sebuah pohon mapel yang tercabut sampai ke akar-akarnya, barangkali. Aku mengibas tangan. Telingaku sudah terlalu sering mendengar ocehan Naruto yang semacam itu.

"Disana," aku menuding sebuah tanah datar dengan hamparan rumput yang masih hijau seluas lapangan tenis. Naruto mengiyakan dan menggelar karpet disana, langsung berbaring dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Udaranya akan jauh lebih dingin tiga bulan kemudian," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, biasanya dingin-dingin begini aku sedang berada di rumah, meringkuk dalam selimut sambil ..."

"Minum secangkir teh panas," pungkasku, lantas menyodorkan gelas plastik berisi teh hijau yang uapnya masih mengepul.

Dia terkekeh. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah yang mendadak terbit, tapi Naruto sudah hafal semua bahasa tubuhku sejak setahun terakhir ini kami banyak –eh, yang kira-kira sekali seminggu –oke deh, _minimal_ dua kali seminggu, aku dan Naruto biasanya bersama, entah sedang melakukan apa. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya, puas? Pokoknya, keadaan berangsur-angsur membaik setelah Perang Dunia Naga Keempat dinyatakan selesai, tuntas dengan kemenangan besar digenggam di pihak kami, Aliansi _Dracovetth_ Lima Negara Besar dan _Etatheon_ beserta seluruh naga pendukung dari berbagai penjuru dunia.

Kami merenovasi rumah Naruto sebulan setelah itu, tidak begitu banyak dipreteli atau dipasang ulang karena dia lebih suka desainnya yang dulu, tanpa mengabaikan ruangan rahasia di bawah tanah dan koleksi perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya sekaligus pengendaraku sebelumnya.

Rouran menjalin kerjasama dengan Sunagakure –tidak lagi terasing seperti dulu, meskipun keduanya masih independen. Keberadaan Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana di Gurun Utara Tsuchi no Kuni sempat membuat Yondaime Raikage agak berang karena perpustakaan di Kumogakure tidak lagi menjadi yang terbesar dan terlengkap, namun setelah berdiskusi selama beberapa pertemuan, kami sepakat hanya mengedarkan nama Perpustakaan Alexandriana –berikut Oedipus dan Ladon beserta para harpy dan potongan kecil Shinjuu di ruangan rahasia itu, pada Lima Kage saja.

Deavvara kakakku telah mengucapkan permintaan maaf secara pribadi dan juga mewakili Styx dan Droconos kepada Rouranian atas pembunuhan tiga ratu sebelumnya, nenek dan ibu Sara, juga Konohagakure, dan Sunagakure; garis besarnya, Lima Negara Besar. Tidak ada yang mempertimbangkan permintaan maafnya lebih dari tiga puluh detik karena Deavvara terbukti sangat membantu dalam Perang Dunia Naga Keempat.

Kedelapan naga dewa sedang bebas-bebasnya. Dalam artian lain: mereka tercerai-berai lagi. Deavvara menghilang entah kemana, Styx memeriksa buku-buku di Perpustakaan Alexandriana, Pyrus seperti biasa, keliling dunia dengan maksud tidak jelas, Hermes dan Beleriphon barangkali sudah keluyuran sampai Kutub Selatan. Parthenon berada di Pulau Apocalypse untuk sementara, dan aku di Konoha sini, bersama remaja 17 tahun yang mengidap penyakit hiperaktifitas.

"Kau imut waktu tersenyum," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Aku tidak menanggapinya. Pertama kali memulai perjalanannya meninggalkan desa sebagai _Draco P_, dia canggung kalau berada di dekat perempuan. Sekarang ... tidak. Atau mungkin itu hanya berlaku untukku saja?

Ia duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ardhalea."

Aku menoleh.

"Kau tidak terlihat menua, ya," desisnya lirih.

"Begitulah."

Ia meneguk ludah. "Kalau aku –suatu saat, mati karena usia tua ... kau akan mencari pengendara lain, kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Manusia bukan makhluk abadi, Naruto," bisikku. "Setidaknya tidak sepertiku. Tapi ... apa yang kau maksudkan?"

Naruto mengangkat satu alis, lantas menggosok kepala. "Duh. Kau ini memang kurang peka, ya."

"Soal apa?"

"L-lupakan," katanya tergagap. Ia membuka keranjang piknik dan mengeluarkan dua potong roti segitiga. Membelah bagian tengahnya dengan pisau, lantas mengisinya dengan selada, tomat, potongan daging, dan mustard. Ia menyodorkan satu padaku.

Kami makan dalam hening. Memperhatikan beberapa _Dracovetth_ yang beterbangan bersama naganya, menukik menyentuh sungai berarus tenang kemudian melancong jauh lagi. Awan-awan berarak damai diiringi hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan. Taman ini sedang lumayan ramai, tapi mereka semua cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengusik dua pahlawan penyelamat dunia yang sedang bersantai bersama.

Aku dan Naruto tidak membawa apa-apa selain keranjang piknik dan terpal. Aku nyaris tertawa memikirkannya, sebab aku hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan pedang perunggu-perak yang senantiasa bertengger di pinggangku, atau setidaknya sebuah belati. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas terpal, menyilang kedua tangan ke belakang kepala, dan memejamkan mata. Semilir angin yang membawa aroma bunga dan dedaunan kering membuat kedua mataku serasa seberat timbal.

Naruto beringsut mendekatiku, tidur di sampingku. Ia mengecup pipiku singkat dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku selalu tahu kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku," bisiknya lirih. "Banyak hal yang bisa menjelaskan itu. Dan sekarang ini aku tidak perlu bukti untuk memberitahu bahwa itu semua benar, kan?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat dengan pipi memerah. "L-lain kali kau harus melakukannya di tempat yang lebih sepi," gerutuku.

Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Seperti di tepian tebing danau dekat rumahku dulu?"

"Itu kejadian lain, bodoh."

Dia tertawa.

.

.

.

"AKH!"

Naruto berjengit, lantas berdiri. "Suara apa itu?"

Sudut mataku melihat kerumunan orang berkumpul dibawah pohon mapel besar. Tanpa menunggu Naruto, aku berlari ke arah kerumunan, dan orang-orang membukakkan jalan. Naruto menyusul setengah menit kemudian, dan kami mendapati seorang laki-laki berjas terkulai di akar pohon. Matanya terbuka, dan dari mulutnya keluar buih.

"Mati?" Selidik Naruto, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang mengangguk-angguk. Aku mendekat dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Ya," konfirmasiku. "Ada yang melihat detik-detik terakhirnya?"

"Tentu," salah satu perempuan mengangkat tangan. "Keadaan sekitar pohon tempat orang ini berjalan tadi sepi, lebih banyak orang berkumpul di sebelah sana," tudingnya, "karena ada pertunjukan panggung boneka. Tapi aku sendiri melihatnya meminum ini, lantas mendadak bangkit dari kursinya, sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk, menabrak pohon, lalu jatuh," lapornya sambil menyerahkan gelas minuman plastik itu padaku.

Aku mengamatinya. Tidak ada yang aneh. "Minuman apa ini?"

"Jus kacang hijau," seseorang mendadak menyeruak diantara kerumunan orang. "Dia membelinya di tokoku tadi."

Naruto mengamati orang itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Sepertinya kami perlu menggiringmu ke polisi."

"Hentikan itu," aku menggerutu. "Kau selalu main serobot sana-sini. Mana ada penjahat yang dengan mudahnya mengaku dia telah membunuh seseorang dengan minuman yang dia jual?"

Si blonde menggaruk kepala. "Bisa jadi ini pengecualian?"

Aku menghela napas. Kubuka tutup gelas minuman itu dan mengendus aromanya. Kacang hijau, sih.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

"Racun," desisku, membuat kerumunan orang maki merapat. Kuaduk-aduk minuman yang baru setengah habis itu dengan tangan, lantas setelah kurasa cukup, aku mengeluarkannya. Diantara cairan hijau tua kental berserat kacang hijau di tanganku, ada sedikit bilur hijau yang lebih muda. "Racun dari seekor _Pinthowra_."

"Seperti naga milik Hanzo di Amegakure itu?" Tabrak Naruto. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi bukannya Hanzo no Sashuoo dan naganya sudah mati saat Perang Dunia Naga Keempat?" Serobot salah satu pengunjung.

Aku mengangguk sekali. "Kalian pikir _Pinthowra_ cuma milik Hanzo?" Aku melirik si penjual minuman. "Kau punya jenis itu di rumahmu?"

"Punya naga saja tidak," akunya.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling. "Ada yang menemukan bukti lain selain minuman ini?"

Wanita yang mengaku sebagai saksi itu berjalan ke arahku dan menyodorkan sebuah tisu. "Ini ditemukan bersama minuman itu."

"Oh, tokoku memang memberi bonus sehelai tisu untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau minumannya tumpah," imbuh si penjual. Aku mengendus tisu.

Bau kunyit.

"Ada yang melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ayo, Naruto," ajakku. "Kita ... pergi dari sini. Yang lainnya, hubungi ambulans. Kami sendiri yang akan menemukan siapa pelakunya."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Home<strong>

"Bau kunyit?" Selidik Naruto setelah mengendus tisu tadi. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa hubungannya kunyit dengan kacang hijau? Kalau keduanya dicampur bukannya rasanya jadi aneh?"

Aku mendecih. "Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan minuman."

"Sungguh," Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, mencari-cari sebuah buku di rak perpustakaan mini ayahnya. "Kunyit dan kacang hijau itu bagai bumi dan langit! Mereka berdua berbeda sekali, kan?"

"Si pelaku menyeludupkan racun _Pinthowra_ dalam dosis yang sangat tepat," aku menggumam sendiri. "Cukup banyak untuk membunuh manusia, tapi cukup sedikit sehingga tidak mengubah bau dan rasa serta warna minuman yang sama-sama hijau. Durasinya juga tepat. Korban sempat meminum separuh isi gelas sebelum tewas. Kalau terlalu banyak, baru beberapa teguk saja seharusnya dia mati. Dompet dan barang berharga si korban tidak diambil, yang menurutku aneh. Ini bukan pembunuhan biasa."

"Mungkin tidak si pembunuh meninggalkan pesan?" Selidik Naruto datar.

Aku mengamati tisu, lantas berlari ke kamar mandi.

Dua menit kemudian, aku membeberkan tisu itu diatas meja. Tulisan samar-samar tampak.

'_Menara Anglelo, 22.22'_

"Bagaimana bisa ini ada disini?" Gerutu Naruto.

"Kunyit adalah senyawa asam," aku menjelaskan. "Dan untuk bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, kita butuh lawan dari asam, yaitu basa. Dan bahan basa yang paling mudah ditemukan di rumah seperti ini adalah ... sabun. Membasahinya dengan air sabun sudah cukup untuk menampakkan tulisan itu."

"Bagus sekali," ucapnya pendek, "lalu apa maksud ini? Menara Anglelo bukannya menara yang di sebelah Timur Otafuku Gai? Itu kira-kira 12 kilometer dari sini, kan. Kudengar Menara Anglelo sudah runtuh dua tahun yang lalu gara-gara tersambar petir dan tidak pernah dibangun lagi karena sudah dianggap tidak ada gunanya?"

"Reruntuhannya bisa dijadikan semacam markas," kataku. "Masalahnya ... kita tidak tahu pada siapa pesan ini ditujukan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata si korban sendiri yang menulisnya, tapi tiba-tiba dibunuh?"

"Hanya ada satu cara," kata Naruto misterius.

"Apa?"

"Kita harus pergi ke tempat itu pukul 22.22. Jam sepuluh malam lewat dua puluh dua menit."

"Darimana kau yakin?"

"Menebak-nebak saja. Panggil Kurama dan Demetra bersama untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau itu benar markas musuh, berarti mereka sudah memanggil ular ganas nan mematikan ke sarang tikus."

.

.

.

_BLAAARR!_

Naruto mengumpat. "Ada apa lagi sih?"

Kami berlari keluar. Sebuah kawah berdiameter tiga meter tampak persis di depan halaman depan rumah. Dari kepulan asap, muncul seekor naga berwarna abu-abu dengan rahang seperti sumpit –panjang dan kecil, dengan deretan gigi-gigi seperti jarum di mulutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi duri dan sepasang sayap besarnya terlihat seperti jalinan kawat baja. Ia menatap kami dengan mata berwarna merah marunnya, lantas melontarkan sebuah benda berbentuk duri ke depan.

Aku menumbuhkan sayap, mengepakkannya. Duri itu berbalik nyaris menghantam si naga, membuat satu kawah lagi di tanah. Ia berkelit menghindar dan terbang, menukik langsung ke arah kami. Aku mengepakkan sayapku untuk kedua kalinya dan dia terlempar lagi.

"Tipe yang aneh," desis Naruto. Ia melakukan Kagebunshin dan merengsek maju, masing-masing dengan Rasengan di tangan.

Naga itu gesit, menghindar dari semuanya dan menukik lagi ke rumah. Kulayangkan tinjuku ke rahang atas depannya –BUK!

Dia jatuh dengan suara berdebum. Momentumnya yang besar membuat pukulan itu terasa sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan, pasti menggetarkan rongga kepalanya dan meretakkan tengkoraknya.

"Semudah itu?" Naruto menggaruk leher. "Hanya cari masalah saja."

"Kita apakan dia?" Tanyaku, menyadari ada bangkai naga seberat beberapa kuintal teronggok bisu di halaman rumah Naruto.

_Tapi dia sudah tidak ada._

Naruto menggaruk kepala. "Barangkali dia hanya pura-pura mati. Sepertinya aku harus mengirim pesan ke Sasuke untuk datang segera, membantu memecahkan teka-teki ini."

Malam tiba. Kami makan malam lebih awal hari ini –pukul setengah tujuh, lantas bersiap-siap tidur sebentar pukul sembilan. Cuma tidur-tidur ayam, tapi itu akan membantu memulihkan tenaga dan pikiran yang terkuras hari ini.

Membaringkan diri di kamar orangtua Naruto, aku menghela napas. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu aneh, dan bukan cuma karena misteri pembunuhan terencana atau seekor naga yang mendadak menyerang rumah, tapi karena aku merasakan sumber kekuatan lain yang menakutkan di dekat sini. Tidak begitu jauh ... pasti kurang dari 20 kilometer. Bahkan dari jarak seperti itu, aku masih bisa merasakannya.

Kekuatan yang bersumber dari makhluk hidup tua yang telah hidup lama bahkan sebelum _Etatheon_ dibentuk.

Sebelum _Etatheon_ dibentuk?

Aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu. _Tidak mungkin_.

Tidak mungkin _dia_.

_Mustahil_ Laramidia masih eksis. Aku melihatnya sendiri hancur berkeping-keping, tercacah jadi triliunan atom tak berarti ketika jutsu Delapan Cincin Naga Penjuru menghantamnya. Kedua saudaranya juga ... apalagi. _Lebih_ tidak mungkin.

Kurasa memang bukan. Kekuatan ini bahkan _lebih_ tua daripada Laramidia itu sendiri.

Horus dan Haumea? Mana mungkin. Mereka telah melakukan gencatan senjata seumur hidup –yang mungkin tidak lama lagi karena mereka sudah sangat sepuh- dan menghilang dari sorotan dunia entah kemana.

Kaum Kolosal? Masih menunggu 274 tahun lagi untuk bangkit.

Jengah memikirkannya, aku akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

.

"Ardhalea."

Aku membuka mata. Bunyi air mancur terasa akrab di telingaku, dan delapan ruangan berhiaskan simbol-simbol naga kuno di ruangan mewah bergaya Yunani mulai mengisi energiku. Kuil Etatheon.

Sosok itu berdiri tepat di sebelah air mancur. Sayap berbulu sehitam malamnya tampak layu. Wajah tirusnya diprogram untuk menampilkan ekspresi datar yang membuatku bosan setengah mati, tapi aku sudah merindukan makhluk beriris ungu di depanku.

"Ada masalah apa, Kak?" Sambutku datar. "Sampai mengirim telepati mimpi tanpa bilang-bilang."

Deavvara tertawa kikuk –sungguh deh, dia malah lebih cocok tertawa jahat penuh ambisi daripada tawa akrab yang masih kelihatan dibuat-buat walau sudah setahun lebih dia memutuskan untuk berubah baik.

"Kau masih sama, langsung terabas sana-sini ke pembicaraan inti. Apa Naruto tidak mengajarimu basa-basi dengan lawan bicara sebelum membahas persoalan utama?"

"Tidak."

Deavvara memijat keningnya. "Ini memakan waktu. Tadinya aku ingin menghubungimu sore-sore, tapi baru bisa malam ini. Dengar, Ardhalea. Mengesampingkan sifatmu yang tidak berubah, emm ... apa kau merasakan tarikan Gaya Koroiois di sekitar Konoha?"

Aku mengernyit. "Gaya Koroiois."

"Iya."

"Apaan tuh?"

Deavvara menabrakkan kepalanya ke mangkuk air mancur.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi tidak tahu lebih jauh," tuntutku.

"Gah," gerutunya, "aku tidak ingat kau belum tahu soal ini. Gaya Koroiois. Semacam medan magnetik alami yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa spesies naga –antara lain _Saxoen Angelo_, _Treppondhliala_, _Nrerema_, dan _Koeios_."

"Semua yang kau sebutkan adalah spesies naga yang sudah punah berabad-abad lalu."

Deavvara mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tepat. Mereka diburu karena semua naga yang punya Gaya Koroiois dianggap punya kemampuan untuk memanggil iblis, tapi ya ampun, _makhluk_ macam apa sih itu? Dasar manusia, mau saja percaya pada isapan jempol begituan. Omong-omong, Gaya Koroiois ini, adalah medan magnetik yang dapat mengganggu chakra dan kemampuan dasar naga manapun –tak terkecuali _Etatheon_- kalau berada di dekatnya dalam radius beberapa ratus meter. Um, semakin kuat naganya, biasanya semakin kuat Gaya Koroioisnya."

"Dan kau merasakannya."

"Tepat," sahutnya. "Semua naga yang punya Gaya Koroiois adalah naga-naga kelas atas, bisa disetarakan dengan _Wivereslavia_. Hari ini aku menjumpai seekor _Saxoen Angelo_ di Takigakure –bukankah itu sangat hebat? Kita semua mengira mereka sudah punah, tapi ini satu-satunya _Saxoen Angelo_ yang ada. Dan, Ardhalea ... dia masih anak-anak. Usianya kira-kira baru 17 tahun, padahal _Saxoen Angelo_ bisa mencapai umur hingga seperempat milenia. Aku akan melindunginya sampai saat itu tiba, dan ... bisakah kalian kesini? Terlalu beresiko untukku yang masih punya sedikit stempel naga jahat bagi orang-orang udik. Kita harus membesarkan naga ini baik-baik sebelum dia mengenal dunia yang sesungguhnya, dimana ada kemungkinan dia jadi jahat."

"Kau mau kami kesana kapan?"

"Secepatnya," ucap Deavvara. "Selambat-lambatnya besok."

"Baiklah," jawabku cepat. "Di Takigakure."

Deavvara mengangguk. "Si kecil itu sedang tidur di gua bersamaku. Oya, satu lagi, Ardhalea. Kau tahu naga mana yang pertama punya kemampuan menghasilkan Gaya Koroiois?"

Aku mengingat-ingat.

"Parraryon."

"_Yap_," Deavvara membenarkan. "Parraryon. Naga Gatpura tertua. Kakak dari Taksaka, yang paling kuat dari Keturunan Kedua. Dan aku baru terima kabar dari Hermes –dia tadi lewat sekilas di desa ini dan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia barusan melihat Parraryon, di pantai persis di sebelah Selatan Hi no Kuni. Semoga saja dia _hanya_ bercanda, tapi waktu itu wajahnya sangat serius. Mau tak mau, aku harus –ah! Si Saxoen bangun, aku harus menutup percakapan ini segera. Baik-baik di rumah, Dik!"

Deavvara menepukkan tangan, dan tubunya lumer jadi kabut yang langsung menghilang ditelan angin semeribit.

.

Aku terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Tidak salah lagi. Paling tidak ada dua hal penting yang kudapat dari telepati kakakku barusan: pertama, seekor _Saxoen Angelo_ –yang sekarang jadi naga terlangka di dunia yang jumlahnya hanya separuh jumlah _Wivereslavia_, ada di tangan kakakku, dan yang kedua, Gaya Koroiois ini kemungkinan berasal dari ...

Jam di ruang tengah berdentang sepuluh kali. Pukul sepuluh malam. Lebih awal dua puluh dua menit daripada yang tersurat di pesan misterius tadi pagi, tapi aku menyibak selimutku dan berjalan ke kamar Naruto. Tidak dikunci.

Sebuah bantal mengganjal pintu. Seprai dan selimutnya sudah seperti habis dipakai bergulat. Kepalanya menggantung di ujung kasur, telentang. Aku menggoyang bahunya beberapa kali, tapi suara dengkurannya makin keras.

Lima menit sia-sia. Aku bisa saja membangunkannya dengan meledakkan Ryuudama di ranjangnya, tapi aku tidak berselera melakukan itu.

"Baru setahun," gumamku pada diriku sendiri. "Dan satu lagi kabar buruk datang. Naruto ..."

Aku meneguk ludah.

"...tetaplah disini. Biar aku sendiri yang memeriksa menara itu," bisikku. Tentu saja dia tidak dengar. Aku mengecup keningnya singkat lalu berlari keluar, mengubah fisik manusia menjadi naga dalam hitungan detik, dan membubung melebihi awan. Tujuanku: Otafuku Gai, Menara Anglelo.

Aku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran gila dari kepalaku selagi terbang, tapi berhubung tidak ada apa-apa di angkasa gelap atau di bawah sana, pikiran terburukku muncul. Satu-satunya naga yang cukup kuat untuk bisa memancarkan medan Gaya Koroiois seluas ini ... dan yang punya kemungkinan masih ada di planet. _Saxoen Angelo_ yang dikatakan Deavvara memang sejenis naga yang sangat kuat, bahkan bisa dibilang setingkat atau hampir dua tingkat diatas Kurama (iya, dia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam pertarungan lapangan sekarang), tapi berhubung jumlahnya tinggal satu ...

Otafuku Gai dibawah sana.

Gemerlapan dengan cahaya lampu, kota yang luasnya hanya seperenam luas total Konohagakure ini lebih padat. Dimana-mana tampak tempat hiburan dan tempat makan yang masih menyorotkan cahaya mereka pertanda aktivitas di bawah sana belum pudar. Hanya saja ... entah kenapa lebih sedikit orang yang lalu-lalang daripada biasanya. Dan sekalipun Otafuku Gai masih tampak ramai, cahaya-cahaya lampu yang kulihat kira-kira sepertiga lebih sedikit daripada biasanya.

Gaya Koroiois itu semakin kuat. Aku menurunkan altitud hingga lima ratus meter diatas tanah. Biasanya, dengan lirikan mata saja seekor capung bisa terlihat dari jarak seratusan meter. Sekarang aku harus agak fokus sedikit untuk bisa mengenali puing-puing berwarna pualam dalam kegelapan –reruntuhan Menara Anglelo di lereng bukit timur sana.

Aku mendarat. Menara Anglelo dulu tingginya sekitar 60 meter, tapi sekarang tinggal setengahnya. Sepertiga fondasinya amblas ke tanah dan setengah dari sisanya retak-retak. Tiang-tiangnya lapuk. Sekali sabet di titik yang benar, runtuhlah sisa menara yang ada. Pintunya sudah kehilangan setengah daunnya, dan aku masuk dengan mudah.

Kau pasti bercanda.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda tempat ini pernah tersentuh selama beberapa tahun. Sepertinya setelah runtuh, Otafuku Gai mengabaikan begitu saja bangunan indah ini. Terbengkalai dengan berton-ton debu dan pasir, desain interior Menara Anglelo lapuk dimakan waktu. Lampu kristal yang mestinya menggantung di langit-langit sudah jadi kepingan-kepingan di lantai yang pecah-pecah. Sepasang air mancur kembar sudah tidak ada airnya dan rusak, membuat bentuk mereka tidak kembar lagi.

Mural di dinding sudah mengelupas. Dinding pualamnya retak-retak, berlubang di beberapa bagian. Sejauh yang kulihat, tempat ini lumayan sempit (mungkin karena aku sedang berada dalam wujud naga) dan kumuh. Rasanya cuma organisasi yang benar-benar kekurangan modal yang mau menjadikan tempat ini markas. Menara Anglelo jelas tak tersentuh selama dua-lima tahun.

Setidaknya, tersentuh tangan manusia.

Jejak rayapan ular besar tampak di lantai marmer tak jauh dari patung pemburu di sebelah kiri ruangan. Jejak itu mengarah ke sebuah lubang di dinding yang cukup untuk kulewati, setidaknya dengan menunduk, sih.

Ruangan bawah tanah. Aku tidak tahu kalau Menara Anglelo punya ruangan rahasia, kecuali ... seseorang membangunnya baru-baru ini.

Gelap. Ketujuh berlianku bersinar, memendarkan cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang, tapi tubuhku bertindak seperti cermin.

Dilihat dari pijakan yang kasar dan acak-acakan, serta langit-langit berbentuk lengkung yang kurang rapi, kukira ruangan ini barusan kena bom atau apa, tapi ternyata tidak.

Ruang bawah tanah ini baru saja ada.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau datang, Putri."_

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seekor naga terbaring di kumpulan tulang-belulang. Tubuh panjangnya memendarkan warna putih, membalas sinarku.

"Laramidia sudah mati, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_YOSHA_! Setelah vakum dua bulan, fic ini kembali dengan sekuelnya: _The Blood of Pomegranate_. Agak-agak ambigu sih, mana bisa buah mengeluarkan darah? Tapi ... yah, begitulah saya #plok. Rencananya sih mau rilis tanggal 21 Desember, tapi yah … karena ada sedikit hambatan dari internet saya jadi molor. Hahaha –abaikan.

_Anyway_, fic pertama _Paradox_ yang mengisahkan takdir Uzumaki Naruto jadi seorang Draco P dan bertualang menjelajahi dunia demi menemukan sang Paradox –Ardhalea dan mewaspadai Madara, ternyata banyak banget yang suka. Banyak diantara readers 'menuntut' saya bikin sekuelnya, jadi yah ... mumpung ada ide, jeng –JENG! Sekuel rilis.

Untuk bab satu saya rasa cukup sekian dulu, biar penasaran, huwahahaha. Yang masih haus adegan romance NaruPara saya mayoritaskan disini. Kira-kira bagaimana relasi mereka berdua selanjutnya? Dan apakah ada tokoh baru nantinya? Siapa musuh Naruto dan kawan-kawan kali ini? Terus ikuti sekuel ini sampai akhir untuk tahu jawabannya!

Dan saya ingatkan kembali bahwa review Anda sekalian akan dapat membantu memperbaiki kekurangan yang masih terdapat disana-sini, atau kalau ada saran, tulis saja di kolom review!

See you again on chapter 2!

**-(Masih)Itami Shinjiru-**

.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess's Fall

**Author** : _Itami Shinjiru_

**Disclaimer** : _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari __**Eragon**__, __**How to Train Your Dragon, **__dan__** Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

**Note** : _Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan __**TIDAK**__ terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya. Beberapa OC baik karakter manusia atau makhluk mitologi diambil dari legenda dan mitologi nyata dengan pengubahan seperlunya._

**Rated :**_ T_

**Warning** : _Alternate Universe, Original Characters. _Maybe contains some_ Out of Characters _and_ Typographical Error_

**About this fic : **_Ini merupakan sekuel dari fic Paradox –by Itami Shinjiru_

**Genre****: **_ Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance. _Little bit of Mystery

**Any Little Note****:**_ Tebak sendiri POV dalam tiap chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>~ PARADOX 2 ~ <strong>

**The Blood of Pomegranate**

**パラドックス ****2 ****- ****ザクロの血液**

**CHAPTER DUA:**

**Princess's Fall**

* * *

><p><strong>Anglelo Tower<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NAMA PARRARYON PERNAH KUDENGAR SEBELUMNYA.

.

Tapi aku tidak siap melihat wujud aslinya.

Naga Gatpura pertama dan tertua –kakak dari semua Keturunan Kedua, punya suara yang dalam dan berat dari kerongkongannya yang entah berbentuk seperti apa. Tubuhnya sepanjang empat puluh meter, menggulung sepanjang ruangan bawah tanah yang barusan digalinya, dengan empat pasang kaki mirip kaki kadal yang tampaknya tak cukup kuat untuk menopang keseluruhan bobot tubuhnya. Kulit kerasnya dilapisi sisik-sisik serupa sisik ikan berwarna putih, membuatnya seperti tertutup gipsum.

Matanya yang kuning kecokelatan dengan pupil biru tua memandangku dibawah alis hitam tebal. Bibirnya berwarna hitam dengan gigi-gigi seperti pahat mencuat dari gusinya yang berwarna ungu. Mahkota kepalanya berwarna kuning dengan hiasan spiral berwarna perak, batu-batu mutiara berwarna perunggu, dan kalung tembaga. Wajahnya berkerut dimakan usia, tapi fakta bahwa dia menyebarkan medan Gaya Koroiois yang amat luas dan mampu menggerogoti fondasi bawah menara raksasa untuk sarang membuatku harus lebih waspada.

"Pa–"

"Putri Paradox," potongnya. Ia mengangkat satu alis. "Tuan rumah harus menyapa tamu lebih dulu, bukan?"

Aku mendecih. "Kau sebut liang gelap, lembab, dan menjijikan ini _rumah_?"

"Maaf atas ketidaklayakannya," desisnya enteng. "Kali lain akan kusiapkan yang lebih baik. Sayangnya, sementara ini cuma segini saja yang bisa kuperbuat. Omong-omong, kau datang sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Yah, berharap saja semoga Naruto tidak membuntuti dan mendadak memergoki kami, langsung bak-bik-buk seperti biasa.

Parraryon mengangkat kepala. "Kudengar Taksaka sudah mati."

Aku mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Dan Antaboga? Dia sudah terbebas dari kutukannya dan tak lagi mendekam di AEsir lambung _Varan_?"

Aku tidak berkomentar.

Dia menyeringai, lantas menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya yang berwarna biru. "Perang Dunia Naga Keempat pasti acara yang seru."

"Kau tidak datang," tantangku. "Kau membiarkan adik-adikmu berjuang mati-matian membela ... adikmu _yang lain_ dan barangkali juga ayah dan ibumu. Sementara dunia sedang bergolak ... dimana kau selama ini?"

Parraryon terkekeh. "Bersembunyi."

"Untuk apa?" Aku mendencangkan cakarku ke lantai batu. "Toh sebentar lagi kau juga akan mati."

"Oh, kasarnya," balas Parraryon kalem. "Betina memang susah ditebak. Tapi yah, ada yang mudah diprediksi darimu. Sudah kuduga kalian yang akan menemukan pesan itu dan kau-lah yang berhasil memecahkannya."

Aku mengerutkan alis.

"Jadi ... orang yang meninggal di taman itu?"

"Tentu saja," gerung Parraryon. "Kau pikir Gaya Koroiois hanya bisa memengaruhi naga? Efeknya lebih menakutkan kalau ditujukan ke manusia biasa! Kutempa gelombangnya sehingga terlalu tipis untuk bisa dideteksi bahkan Dracovetth yang paling mahir –pengendaramu bahkan tak merasakannya. Tapi kau berbeda, Paradox. Itulah kenapa kau merasakannya walau dari jarak 12 kilometer. Orang yang kukendalikan dengan Gaya Koroiois-ku ... adalah si penjual minuman itu. Pertama-tama kubuat seekor Pinthowra limbung dengan medan gaya itu, lantas memuntahkan racunnya yang sudah dinantikan oleh si penjual. Memasukkannya ke gelas dan mencampurnya dengan minuman. Mengatur dosisnya agar si korban tidak langsung mati, sekaligus menulis pesan rahasia itu dengan kunyit di tisu ... dan ternyata kalian bereaksi sesuai kemauanku."

Aku meregangkan ekorku. "Kau mengincar Naruto?" Selidikku.

"Bah. Aku tidak tertarik pada manusia. Itu jugalah alasanku ... melaksanakan pemanggilan suci ini."

Aku mendecih. "Kau mulai bertele-tele."

"Ha. Jadi, Paradox ... kusampaikan intinya saja langsung. Aku akan ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"_...memisahkan naga dengan manusia..."_

"...menempatkan bangsa naga di sebuah planet tersendiri yang takkan diusik lagi, hidup bebas tanpa pemilik. Disana, tidak akan ada pemburu atau spesies langka. Tidak akan ada lagi ancaman ... tempat dimana para naga bisa hidup berkecukupan tanpa campur tangan dari makhluk hidup lain yang oh, tentu saja, _lebih_ rendah dari mereka ..."

Hening.

"Kau harusnya tahu, jauh panggang dari api," aku menggerutu. "Dengan apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Haha. Karena itulah aku mengundangmu kemari. Dengan kekuatan tujuh pecahan _Ame Hitotsu no Kami_-mu dan kekuatan Gaya Koroiois-ku, kita akan membuat sebuah planet –tidak perlu besar-besar- tempat dambaan para naga. Kau juga boleh memindah _Etatheon_ kesana. Manusia dan naga tidak cocok hidup berdampingan. Terpisah kadang-kadang adalah jalan keluar terbaik."

"Kadang-kadang," aku mencoba tetap dingin. "Apa yang akan kau katakan kalau ternyata untuk kali ini, terpisah adalah solusi terburuk untuk keadaan yang sudah ideal?"

"Kita akan membicarakan ini kedepannya," tukasnya. "Kita berdua bisa memerintah planet independen itu. Kau yang abadi dan aku yang masih punya sisa ribuan tahun lagi ... kita bisa melakukannya."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Berhenti bermimpi, Parraryon. Kalaupun aku memerin **–HEI!** Maksud_mu_ kau mau aku ...?"

"Aha," desisnya, "baru sadar sekarang?"

"Tidak," aku menggeram. "_Tidak_ akan pernah terjadi."

"Putri," ucapnya. "Kau tidak pernah bosan hidup sendiri seumur hidup –dengan kata lain, selamanya?"

"Enyahlah dariku," gerungku. "Atau–"

"Atau apa? Kau akan membunuhku? Aku bisa mengeluarkan Gaya Koroiois-ku kapan saja, Nona. Itu akan mengganggu kestabilan chakra naga manapun, bahkan dirimu. Apalagi aku naga pertama yang punya kemampuan seperti itu dan inilah yang terkuat. Kau serius mau nekad bertarung di kegelapan begini?" Katanya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Kau juga tampak terkejut saat melihatku. Ada apa, Putriku? Kau tidak ingat kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," sambarku. "Kecuali ketika waktu aku melewati Hutan Shikkotsu dan melihat naga putih yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, yah."

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat?"

"Tidak."

"Sialan," gumam Parraryon, yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku lebih mencolok waktu itu. Kau masih tidak mengerti juga."

"Dan untuk apa aku mengetahuinya," desakku, "lagipula aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku."

"Sayang," ucap Pararryon setengah menggerutu, "aku bisa saja mengingatkanmu lagi, bercerita tentang riwayatku dari menetas sampai sekarang –setidaknya sepanjang yang kuingat- dan tidak peduli walau itu memakan waktu berhari-hari, tapi aku sedang malas. Pasukanku menuntut kebebasan."

Aku mengernyit. "Pasukan?"

"Oh," gumam Pararryon. "Dimana sopan santunku? Aku membangun sekutu, Putriku. Naga-naga cerdas yang memandang ke masa depan dan punya kekuatan. Mereka tergabung dibawah bimbinganku untuk mewujudkan–"

"Dunia konyol yang jauh dari kenyataan," potongku.

"Lucu," gerutunya. "Biar kuperkenalkan kau satu anggota."

Pararryon menggeser ekornya yang tampak berat, dan sebuah lubang sebesar gorong-gorong kota besar terbuka di dekat ekornya. Sesosok bayangan merayap keluar, pelan tapi pasti, dengan geraman pelan dan dalam seolah sepuluh singa sedang melakukan koor.

Aku mundur selangkah ke belakang. Bukan apa-apa selain...

.

Terkejut.

.

Seekor _Saxoen Angelo_.

Oke, deh. Jadi ini kesimpulanku sedetik yang lalu: naga yang dikatakan punah sebenarnya masih berjumlah dua. _Wivereslavia_ dan naga di depanku ini buktinya. Untuk yang lain, bisa jadi teori ini juga berlaku.

Alih-alih naga lucu yang masih muda, sosok di depanku mampu membuat sekawanan serigala kabur ketakutan. Sisiknya berbentuk intan, berwarna hijau daun dan berjajar rapat menutupi kulitnya. Bagian perutnya didereti lempengan berwarna kuning tua seperti armor _Apocalypse Dragon_. Sepasang tanduk melengkung di alisnya mengingatkanku pada tanduk domba –atau Deavvara. Moncongnya panjang dan membulat di depan seperti tongkat bisbol. Matanya menghadap ke depan, dengan iris berwarna merah dan pupil vertikal berwarna hitam. Gigi-giginya bergeligi dan sama panjang, seperti seratus silet yang digabung jadi satu di rahang yang cukup kuat untuk meremukkan amplas.

Dia cuma punya dua kaki –di depan, dengan lima jari ditumbuhi lima cakar melengkung berwarna kekuningan. Dua pasang sayap, sepasang di punggung seperti naga pada umumnya dan sepasang lagi di bagian belakang kaki depannya, entah fungsinya untuk apa. Ekornya biasa-biasa saja seperti ekor buaya tanpa duri, hanya ditutupi sisik yang keras.

Naga itu membuka mulutnya, dan bau khas napas naga –hanya saja yang ini sepertinya tiga kali lebih menyengat- langsung menguar ke arahku, memaksaku mengibas kepala beberapa kali.

"Katakan padanya untuk menjaga sopan santun," aku menggerutu sambil mendencangkan cakarku lagi.

"Maaf," tanpa terduga, Pararryon menjawab. "Padahal dia sudah lumayan lama menjadi pengabdi setiaku. Angelo! Yang kita butuhkan hanya sedikit gertakan dan pamer –kepada naga paling mulia di Bumi!" Katanya kepada si Saxoen Angelo.

Naga itu mendengus, lantas menggulung ekornya dan mendudukinya, seperti seekor kucing tanpa kaki belakang.

Aku menghela napas, kemudian memikirkan jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan masalah gila ini.

"Pararryon."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku membunuhmu?"

"Kapan?"

"Sebelum tengah malam."

Pararryon mendesah. "Itu takkan terjadi."

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu takkan terjadi?" Aku mengancam. Menegangkan ekor, menyempitkan sayap. Ketujuh berlianku bersinar makin terang. "Satu tembakan dan kau akan jadi kepingan gipsum kosong."

"Ha-ha," ledeknya. "Maaf Putri, tapi kau tidak bisa merenggut nyawaku begitu saja."

"Dan _jangan_ panggil aku putri!" Aku menggeram, lantas menyemburkan api. Api berwarna keperakan yang mampu melelehkan sebuah mobil dalam hitungan detik.

.

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Apiku tidak akan mengenai naga putih sialan itu –setidaknya tidak membunuhnya, atau mungkin si Angelo membalas dengan kobaran apinya. Yah, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Apiku membelok –maksudku seakan-akan ada perisai transparan yang melindungi Pararryon dan si Angelo, jadi apiku terbagi dua di tengah perjalanan dan justru menghanguskan dinding fondasi menara di kedua arah. Kusadari itu, dan kuhentikan serangan. Terlambat, dinding mulai berguncang, langit-langit menjatuhkan puluhan batu kerikil.

"Gaya Koroiois," gerutuku sengit.

Dia mengangguk. "Nah, nona. Medan itu melindungi naga yang memilikinya seperti medan magnet Bumi yang melindungi planet ini dari radiasi mematikan dari matahari. Lemparkan kepadaku pahatan batu kepala Nidaime Hokage di Konoha, dan kau akan mendapatiku tetap utuh..."

_DRAAKK!_

.

Gerakan itu _jelas_ terlalu cepat dan terlalu sekilas untuk dilihat oleh mata berusia tiga juta tahun. Aku meninju perisai tak kasat mata Pararryon, meretakkannya dengan gampang.

Si naga beringsut ke belakang karena terkejut, meskipun punggungnya sebenarnya sudah mepet ke dinding terowongan. Kepalanya bergetar beberapa kali seperti orang menggigil. "Boleh juga, nona. Kau bisa mewujud menjadi manusia ... kekuatan yang mengerikan sekali. Aku tidak pernah jadi manusia, tapi menurut penilaianku sekalipun kau pasti terhitung perempuan yang sangat cantik. Kuharap sih Draco P yang sekarang perempuan."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Naruto bisa jadi lebih tenar daripada Kazekage Gaara dan lebih melegenda dibanding Yondaime Mizukage, tapi naga ini tidak tahu?

Setidaknya aku tahu satu hal: walau medan Gaya Koroiois tidak tertembus oleh naga, itu bisa ditembus dengan kekuatan yang besar dari seorang manusia.

"Kau tidak punya prajurit manusia kan, Pararryon?"

Naga itu mengangguk. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari anak Kaguya. Kau sempurna, Paradox. Cantik, memesona, kuat, tangguh. Anggun, pintar, cerdik, dan perhatian. Planet yang akan kubangun butuh naga sepertimu."

Aku mendecih. "Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehan dan visi-visimu," kataku, lantas mengambil langkah cepat ke depan dan meninju kaki kiri Angelo. Naga itu memekik-mekik, tapi sebelum dia bertindak macam-macam, aku memegang ujung ekornya dan memuntirnya di udara beberapa kali sebelum kulempar tepat ke kepala si naga gipsum.

_Saxoen Angelo_ membal seperti bola basket yang menubruk tembok, berkat Gaya Koroioisnya yang begitu kuat, dan malah jatuh beberapa meter di belakangku. Satu-satunya yang mempan pada medan gaya seperti itu mungkin hanya pukulan fisik yang sangat kuat.

"Kau mengerikan," simpul Pararryon. "Kurasa aku harus memanggil yang lain lagi."

BAM!

Kali ini langit-langit meledak diatasnya, dan lubang itu bercahaya hijau oleh dua ekor naga yang terbang keluar dari situ. Dua ekor _Zechuan_ sepanjang truk, dengan mulut menganga berwarna kehijauan yang siap menembakkan radiasi berbahaya. Ekor sabit mereka mendencang-dencang satu sama lain, seolah sedang saling mengasah. Mata mereka yang kuning jelalatan di dalam perisai tulang tengkorak.

Aku mencabut pedangku. Logam mematikan sepanjang 1,4 meter berwarna emas dengan denyar keperakan. Energi yang memancar dari senjata ini begitu besar sampai kedua _Zechuan_ sempat bimbang dan mundur selagi aku mengibas-ngibasnya, tapi Pararryon menggerung, yang mungkin semacam ancaman.

Jadi mereka berdua menyerang.

Aku menghalau tembakan radiasi mereka dengan dinding energi transparan –aku penasaran apa Gaya Koroiois juga bisa menghentikan laju sinar yang mampu mencabik-cabik makhluk hidup- menunggu sampai kedua naga itu mencapai batas. Aku mengayun pedangku, dan kedua _Zechuan_ itu terbelah atas-bawah, ambruk ke tanah. Kuayunkan pedangku sekali lagi, dan sebuah goresan sepanjang setengah tubuh Pararryon mencederai medan gayanya. Ia beringsut lagi karena terkejut.

"Kau bukan tandinganku," aku menggeram. Kedua _Zechuan_ mewujud kembali, entah kenapa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mereka nyaris menyembur lagi ketika mendadak hawa panas menerpa terowongan.

API berwarna oranye-kuning, menghantam kedua naga di depanku sederas selang pemadam kebakaran, menghimpit mereka ke bebatuan gosong. Dua sosok naga keluar dari lubang pintu masuk (sekaligus pintu keluar).

"Ardhalea!"

Aku mengenali suara itu. Kurama dan Demetra ... dan Naruto di punggung Kurama. Aku menurunkan pedangku. "Dari mana saja kalian berdua?"

"Itu tidak penting," cetus Kurama datar. Naruto turun dari punggungnya –terpeleset karena belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur.

"Seharusnya kau pergi bersamaku pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh dua menit!" Omelnya.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Lalu apa? Kau akan mengajakku berduel?"

"Ehm."

Naruto, Kurama, dan Demetra mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, mencari tahu asal suara.

"Naga Gatpura!" Pekik Kurama. "Biar kugosongkan kau!"

Aku memijit kening. "Naga dan pengendaranya sama saja."

"Siapa dia?" Demetra bersiaga. Kedua _Zechuan_ merangkak kembali ke dekat tuan mereka.

"Pararryon," jawabku masam. "Naga Gatpura tertua."

Si naga gipsum menggeliat, meretakkan lantai fondasi. "Akan kutunjukkan," desisnya seram, "betapa usaha kalian untuk melawanku adalah sia-sia belaka!"

Dia meraung.

Bebatuan bergetar. Fondasi pecah-pecah, tiang-tiang batu berjatuhan.

"Menara sial ini akan runtuh!" Seru Kurama. "Dari bawah!"

Aku mengubah wujudku menjadi naga dan mengumpulkan chakra. "Kalau begitu kita biarkan reruntuhannya terbang ke arah luar!"

Sebuah Ryuudama perak berukuran besar terlempar cepat dari mulutku, menghantam langit-langit terowongan, dan menembus terus ke atas, membludakkan berton-ton semen, beton, dan besi ke arah luar, mencerai-beraikan Menara Anglelo dari dalam seperti sel yang lisis bersama ledakan keras. Sekarang penduduk Otafuku Gai mungkin sedang sibuk menelpon pasukan anti teroris.

Kami berempat kabur dari menara yang sekarang berbentuk seperti bekas pengeboran minyak dengan ribuan puing di sekitarnya, meninggalkan Pararryon dan kedua _Zechuan_-nya.

"Kejar mereka!"

Kedua Zechuan itu mengejar, tapi aku mengibaskan ekorku, memenggal kepala mereka lagi. Seharusnya masih tersisa empat nyawa lagi, tapi ketika aku menghabisi mereka dalam kesempatan sesudahnya, kedua _Zechuan_ itu malah lenyap menjadi abu. Sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka diturunkan ke medan pertempuran (dan kalah).

"Sial," gerutu Pararryon pendek.

"Giliranku," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku nyaris mengingatkannya kalau serangan apapun –kecuali taijutsu- takkan mempan pada medan Gaya Koroiois, tapi aku mengurungkan niat itu.

"為雷: 白虎 !"

_**Raiton: Shirotora**_

(Elemen Petir: Harimau putih)

Seberkas cahaya berbentuk macan putih yang bersinar menyilaukan melesat tepat ke kepala Pararryon. Sesuai dugaanku, jutsu itu tertahan di semacam lapisan tameng tak kasat mata dan menyetrum-nyetrum udara di sekitarnya, lantas buyar tanpa menghasilkan kerusakan apapun di tubuh targetnya.

"Hah?!"

Aku menghela napas. "Aku lupa menjelaskan soal Gaya Koroiois, ya?"

"Hah? Gaya Koros? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan benda berkarat?"

"Kapan sih kau jadi pintar? Gaya Koroiois –K-O-R-O-I-O-I-S-! Suatu medan yang hanya dimiliki naga-naga tertentu, dan sebagian besar naga yang memilikinya sudah punah gara-gara ulah manusia. Pengguna medan gaya yang tersisa saat ini hanya Pararryon dan _Saxoen Angelo_ –naga yang tepar di belakangku saat kau datang tadi."

"Pararryon itu Naga Gatpura, kan?"

"Dia juga naga pertama yang mengembangkan kemampuan itu."

"Dan si Angelo itu ... apa dia yang _itu_?" Naruto menuding ke bawah.

Aku membalikkan kepala. _Saxoen Angelo_ terbang dari bubungan debu, menembakkan lusinan bola-bola api sebesar mobil. Aku mengibaskan sayap, membuyarkan semuanya dengan sekali tindakan sekaligus mendorong pelakunya dua puluh meter ke bawah, tapi tidak jatuh. Dia menyemburkan api.

"Biar kami yang tangani!" Demetra berseru, dan dia dan Kurama mengambil posisi, dalam waktu dua detik sudah menyemburkan api dobel yang menyatu, bertubrukan di tengah jalan melawan api Angelo.

Malam jadi terang di sekitar reruntuhan itu. Aku baru memutuskan untuk terbang lebih tinggi ketika mendadak menabrak sesuatu yang tidak terlihat –seperti potongan medan Gaya Koroiois yang nyasar, dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Entah dari mana, Pararryon sudah menggigit ekorku dan membantingku ke tanah, tapi untungnya Naruto berhasil mendarat duluan.

Ia melakukan Kagebunshin, yang tidak berguna karena ekor Pararryon menghabisi semuanya dalam sekejap. Untungnya, dia berpikir lumayan cepat untuk seseorang yang begadang –menyerang dengan pukulan fisik yang cukup keras yang lagi-lagi meretakkan medan gayanya. Aku menyerang dari belakang, memukulkan ujung ekorku ke kepala Pararryon. Sekalipun medan Koroiois melindunginya, itu tidak bisa meredam guncangan yang begitu kuat sampai-sampai dia terlempar pendek.

Kuputuskan bertarung dalam bentuk manusia lebih banyak memberikan keuntungan.

Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen berwarna oranye dan melakukan _handseal_.

Nunboko no Tsurugi –pedang setengah gaib sepanjang nyaris dua meter berbentuk untaian tangga terpilin dengan warna sehitam malam, seolah memberikan tekanan tersendiri pada lawan. Ia merengsek maju, meretakkan satu lagi titik pada perisai tak terlihat Pararryon, yang mundur sambil berdesis. Ia mengangkat ekornya, dan proyektil-proyektil misil berbentuk kerucut melayang, meledak begitu mengenai tanah.

Ledakannya lebih besar daripada yang kusangka. Aku menahan sisanya dengan pedang, berusaha memotong ekornya, tapi sabetanku cuma menggores medan gayanya lagi.

"Ini sulit!" Gerutu Naruto. "Aku mahir soal Ninjutsu dan Senjutsu, tapi kalau dua-duanya tidak mempan, harus bagaimana?"

"Pertama-tama kita harus hancurkan medan gaya yang melindunginya dulu," saranku.

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah itu bisa dihancurkan atau tidak."

"Terimakasih. Itu sangat membantu."

_BUUMM!_

_Saxoen Angelo_ terjatuh tepat di punggung Pararryon, tapi dia mental lagi seperti bola voli. Kurama dan Demetra mendarat di samping kami dan menembakkan panah api, tapi dibelokkan oleh medan gaya lawan.

"Dua-duanya punya perisai tak terlihat," gerutu Kurama. "Apa ini semacam kemampuan langka?"

Aku mengangguk. "Akan butuh waktu lama membereskan mereka walau hanya berdua."

Pararryon meraung.

Tanah berderak, dan dari retakan hebat keluarlah sedikitnya lima puluh naga, yang terdiri dari _Hidalgo_, _Vereev_, dan _Jsvreyas_ –naga berbentuk ular dengan armor punggung dan enam kaki, dua di bagian depan dan dua di bagian belakang, dan mereka punya satu mata yang membelalak ditengah-tengah dahi, dilindungi oleh kelopak mata dari tulang. Gusi mereka mengeluarkan bau seperti sushi basi yang dibungkus dengan kaos kaki yang tidak dicuci selama seminggu. Dari gusi itu, mencuatlah gigi-gigi taring sepanjang separuh lengan manusia, membuatnya tidak bisa menutup mulut dengan pas.

Mereka semua terdiam, menunggu perintah tuannya.

"Habisi mereka," titah Pararryon. Aku menekuk leher, memutar pedang, dan maju bersama Kurama, Naruto, dan Demetra.

"SISAKAN PARADOX!" Imbuh Pararryon, lantas menggulung dirinya sendiri seperti ular hidung babi. Aku tidak tahu itu sikap defensif atau apa, tapi bisa saja itu upaya untuk memulihkan kembali perisai Koroiois-nya yang sudah tergores-gores dan retak-retak.

Buruknya, si Angelo ikut menyerang. Naga tangguh itu empat kali lebih berharga dibandingkan seluruh naga sisanya, dan dia juga lebih cakap bertarung, jadi kuputuskan untuk menanganinya dan menyerahkan sisanya pada mereka.

Naruto melakukan Kagebunshin lagi, menyerang dengan brutal dengan Rasengan dan serangan campur-campur lainnya. Kurama dan Demetra tidak pernah bekerja sendiri –mereka menyatukan api lagi dan memanggang siapapun di jalurnya.

.

Si Angelo berdiri menantangku. Sepasang kumisnya yang sewarna baja berkibar diterpa angin malam.

"Hei, Bung," kataku. "Kau ini jantan atau betina?"

Ia menyemburkan api, lantas menghentak tanah, meretakkan bebatuan yang diinjaknya, dan mencambuk-cambukkan ekor dengan kasar.

"Jantan," simpulku, lalu menyerang, langsung memotong salah satu cakarnya dan berkelit dari kibasan sayap tangannya. Ia berbalik dan mengobarkan api, tapi aku menahannya dengan elemen tanah tebal, mendorongnya, dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sisik _Saxoen Angelo_ ternyata sangat keras, barangkali bisa disandingkan dengan sisik _Wyvern_.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku?" Tawarku, selagi dia belum menyerang.

Anehnya, si Angelo merespon. Dia menelengkan kepala seolah tahu apa yang kubicarakan. "Saudaraku menemukan jenis_mu_ yang lain. Dia masih kecil, tapi siapa tahu dia betina? Kita bisa akhiri kegilaan ini sebelum dimulai, Jagoan."

Bujukanku agaknya tidak ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Si Angelo mendekat selangkah, menelengkan kepala lagi dan mengendus, seolah ingin tahu lebih jauh. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matanya. Aku melirik Pararryon, yang memasang wajah –_memang-sulit-menghadapi-naga-macam-ini_.

Aku memang tidak punya Gaya Koroiois, tapi aku punya yang lebih bagus. Gaya Persuasif.

Aku menyarungkan pedangku, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mengancam. Kujulurkan tangan kananku, dan menumbuhkan sayap serta tandukku. Angelo mundur selangkah, barangkali karena terkejut, tapi kemudian dia maju lagi. Aku mengisyaratkannya mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamku. "Kau adalah temanku."

Dia maju selangkah lagi.

Pararryon tidak berbuat apa-apa selain menyembulkan kepalanya dari gulungan tubuhnya, menonton.

"Kau bisa menemui Angelo yang disana," kataku lembut, "kau tidak sendirian."

Jauh, dalam di kerongkongannya, Angelo membuat suara mendengkur.

Hidungnya hanya berjarak dua meter dari tanganku.

"Semua tidak seburuk yang kau kira," aku masih berusaha membujuk.

Satu meter.

Pandangan mata naga itu melunak. Ia tampak seperti sedang mengantuk. _Sepertinya_ aku berhasil.

Hidung Angelo berasap, seperti bau belerang. Bunga api tampak di gusinya.

Jantungku berdengap, dan entah kenapa refleks-ku mengambil alih. Aku baru sempat mundur selangkah ketika tiba-tiba dia menyemburkan apinya –tepat ke arahku. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, sebenarnya tidak mustahil bagiku untuk menghindar, tapi yang ini lain.

"Ardhalea!" Pekik Naruto.

Aku sadar dua detik kemudian, tanpa basa-basi langsung menghantam moncong naga itu dengan pedang. Gaya Koroiois-nya melindunginya, tapi tetap membuatnya limbung ke samping dan jatuh. Pingsan.

"Sial," gumamku. Aku terlambat merasakannya ... tapi tanduk dan sayapku sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Naruto mendekat. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari kalau naga-naga yang lain sudah dibereskan oleh mereka bertiga. Kurama dan Demetra ikut mendekat, menggeram pada Pararryon.

"Kau bercanda," gerutu Demetra. "Api kecil seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh _samasekali_ pada Ardhalea!"

"Aku tahu!" Balas Pararryon sebal, seolah tidak perlu lagi diberitahu siapa-siapa, lantas menatapku. Pandangannya melunak sepersekian derajat. "Kau sepantasnya sukar ditaklukkan, baik dalam pertarungan lapangan maupun ... di sisi yang _lain_."

Dia memberi penekanan pada kata _lain_, yang tak urung membuat dahi Naruto mirip deretan bukit pasir gurun.

"Aku akan memilih Rencana B," dia mendengus. "Sampai ketemu, Putri."

Naga itu meleleh seperti lilin, menghasilkan cairan berwarna seperti air kapur, lantas menguap ke udara kosong.

.

Hening.

.

"Itu saja?" Selidik Naruto sambil meregangkan lengan. "Kupikir beberapa detik lagi kita akan bertarung dengannya. Aku sudah siap nih," dia mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Dia mencuri jam tidurku," gerutu Kurama. "Kuharap aku bisa tidur siang besok."

"Apanya yang besok," tukas Demetra, "sekarang tepat tengah malam. Lagipula masih banyak yang harus dikhawatirkan," dia melirikku.

Aku mendesah. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Banyak, sih."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan saja semua."

"Pertama. Gaya Koroi ... ah, apa itu. Itu semacam medan penangkal serangan atau apa?"

Kusadari kedua Wivere ini belum mengetahui apa-apa soal 'fenomena ekstra-super-langka' dunia naga. Aku mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, mencari si Angelo, tapi dia sudah raib. Masa bodoh, deh.

"Gaya Koroiois. Pararryon itu –dia adalah Naga Gatpura pertama, Keturunan Kedua yang pertama sekaligus naga pertama dalam sejarah yang memiliki kemampuan mengeluarkan Gaya Koroiois, gaya yang bertindak seperti medan magnet Bumi, menolak hampir semua serangan dan membantu meredam efeknya, dan mempengaruhi kemampuan dan chakra naga-naga lain. Makin kuat pemilik, makin kuat medannya."

"Tapi tinjuku tadi meretakkannya?" Naruto berujar.

"Serangan fisik yang kuat bisa meretakkannya," aku mengiyakan, "tapi tetap tidak bisa menembus."

"Seperti Susano'o, ya," simpul Kurama. "Cuma yang ini benar-benar transparan sampai kau mengenainya."

Terdengar suara ribut di kaki bukit. Derap kaki yang makin lama makin dekat. Kutebak jumlahnya lebih dari lima puluh, dan itu pasti kurang bagus, meskipun aku bisa menghabisi mereka semua dengan sekali tindakan –ah! Mereka manusia.

"Kurama, Demetra," titahku. "Kita harus pergi dari sini. Otafuku Gai harus urus menara sialan itu sendiri."

Kedua naga itu mengangguk, merendahkan punggung. Kami naik, dan keduanya membubung diatas awan, kembali ke Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Home<strong>

.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku tidur sampai pukul sembilan pagi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku."

"Sampai lusa pun takkan kubangunkan," aku mencibir, lalu menguap sedetik kemudian. Tampaknya perjumpaanku dengan keturunan Horus dan Haumea sekali lagi membuat mataku terasa berat. Atau mungkin Gaya Koroiois juga membuat siapapun yang mengenainya mengantuk.

"Ardhalea."

"Hm?"

"Naga itu ... kalau tidak salah, tadi dia memanggilmu apa? Putri?"

Aku tercenung. "Iya."

"Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak ingat," jawabku cepat. "Mungkin pernah. Tapi aku memang tidak begitu menseriusi apa yang tadi dia katakan," jawabku setengah hati lantas menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Memejamkan mata.

"Ardhalea."

"Terserah kau mau tanya apa, tapi besok saja!"

"Itu kasurku."

Aku membuka mata. Eh.

"Kau masuk kamarku," Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. "Ada apa sih? Biar habis mengangkat sepuluh paus, kau tak pernah salah masuk ruangan selama ini."

"Maaf," kataku pendek lalu keluar, beranjak ke kamar pengendaraku sebelumnya (aku berhak menyebut Minato seperti itu kan?).

.

.

ADA SESUATU YANG SALAH.

.

Aku memikirkan itu begitu menutup pintu kamar. Jelas sekali. Rasanya begitu jelas.

.

Aku belum pernah selelah ini cuma karena baru bertarung melawan beberapa naga level tinggi. Aku membanting beberapa _Tailtorn_ dan menghempaskan setengah lusin _Rodrigues_ di Pulau Oogata, dan leherku bahkan kesulitan untuk merasakan pegal. Aku bertarung habis-habisan melawan Laramidia, Horus, dan Haumea ... dan rasa letih yang kurasakan sekarang kira-kira setengah dari rasa letih saat itu –yang berarti sangat aneh. Tadi hanya pertarungan kecil.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing saat itu dan tidur.

.

.

Deavvara muncul di mimpiku _lagi_.

Kali ini aku lebih dulu menyapa. "Angelo kecilmu sudah tidur?"

"Lelap sekali," dia melirik ke gundukan tanah datar yang dilapisi rerumputan, tempat dimana naga yang sama persis dengan 'Angelo Besar' yang kuhadapi barusan, bergelung nyaman memeluk ekornya, ngiler.

"Gaya Koroiois-nya tidak menghalangimu menyentuhnya?" Selidikku.

"Tidak. Sekecil ini ... belum. Belum kuat samasekali. Aku bisa membunuhnya dengan sekali pukul –walau bukan itu yang kulakukan. Eh, kau bicara soal Gaya Koroiois seolah sudah pernah berhadapan dengan naga sejenis ini?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ya."

"Ha? _Kapan_?"

"Baru saja," jawabku. "Kekuatan misterius yang kurasakan di Konoha ... ternyata bersumber dari Menara Anglelo, dekat Otafuku Gai. Dan disana, yah. Aku menjumpai apa yang kau khawatirkan."

Deavvara menaruh tangan kananya di dagu. "Naga dengan ... Gaya Koroiois yang kuat?"

Aku mengangguk. "Pararryon, malah. Dia disana."

"Demi Rantai Laeding," umpat Deavvara, "itu buruk sekali. Kau bertarung dengannya?"

"Sedikit," akuku. Kusampaikan rencana Pararryon mengenai proyek konstruksi besar-besaran planet lain berisi naga. Aku melewatkan beberapa bagian kecil, seperti pernyataannya ingin mengambilku jadi mepelai atau caranya memanggilku. Sumpah, aku mual begitu memikirkannya.

Deavvara manggut-manggut. "Hah. Merepotkan. Baru setahun sejak perang usai, tapi masalah lain yang sama besarnya muncul. Akan kuperintahkan _Etatheon_ untuk mengawasi area mereka. Pararryon bisa muncul dimana saja dan mempengaruhi siapa saja."

"Bukan cuma itu," sergahku. Dia berpaling.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang hanya ada satu _Saxoen Angelo_."

"Ya. Dan dia ada disini!" Deavvara menuding si kecil.

"Percayalah," dengusku. "Kau tak bakal mau melihatnya kalau dia sudah besar, apalagi kalau dia jantan."

Mata Deavvara membesar. "Jadi kau menjumpai _satu_ _lagi_? Yang ... yang _dewasa_?!"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku hampir berhasil membujuknya supaya meninggalkan Pararryon, tapi gagal. Dia tidak bisa bicara, tapi dia cerdas."

Kakakku menghela napas berat. "Kita hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk bersiap-siap. Kita tidak tahu pasukan macam apa yang sudah disiapkan naga gila itu. Deavvara menghentakkan kaki. "Duh! Kenapa sih anak-anak tertua Horus dan Haumea selalu gemar membuat masalah?!" Erangnya frustasi. "Sudah cukup buruk dengan Laramidia –tawa dan sikapnya membuatku gila sebulan bahkan setelah dia mati."

Aku mengangguk. "Semoga saja tahun-tahun berikutnya _Varan_ tidak mendadak muncul di Konoha dan mendadak berbicara menyampaikan rencana jahatnya."

Deavvara mendengus. "Boleh juga selera humor kau."

Aku menekuni lantai.

Kami terdiam beberapa detik.

.

"Kau kelihatan lain, Dik."

Aku mendongak. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah ... entah kau lebih murung dari biasanya atau apa. Tapi ah, sudahlah. Kita masih belum tahu Naga Gatpura macam apa lagi yang mau bertandang ke dunia. Jadi ... hati-hati. Oya, kau bisa pergi ke Takigakure, kan? Besok?"

"Ya," jawabku setengah hati. "Sebelum tengah hari, aku akan sudah sampai disana."

Mimpi itu mengabur. Kontak kami sudah selesai.

Oya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di benakmu saat aku menyebut telepati mimpi. Telepati itu istimewa, seringkali hanya bisa dilakukan oleh antarsesama _Etatheon_. Dan setting tempatnya bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan si pengirim. Apa yang menjadi latar tempat di mimpi tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang menjadi latar tempat pada keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Tentu saja Kuil Etatheon tidak berada di Takigakure.

.

Aku bangun. Pukul tujuh pagi, yang membuatku terkejut. Biasanya bahkan dalam wujud manusia, aku bisa terjaga di pukul empat atau setengah lima pagi. Lebih siang dari biasanya. Aku menilik kamar Naruto, tapi suara dengkurannya bisa didengar dari jarak radius lima meter dari pintunya, jadi aku yakin dia masih doyan bergulat dengan bantal berbanjir iler.

Kulitku terasa sedikit lengket, yang menurutku aneh, tapi akhirnya aku pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah, sekarang ini mulai _tak_ masuk akal.

.

.

_Tadinya aku tidak memiliki benda ini seserpih pun di tempat itu._

.

Tidak ada _seserpih pun_.

.

Aku melihat –_persis_ disana, tepat diatas belahan dadaku, tertanam disana, sebuah _berlian_ berwarna merah darah, berdiameter satu setengah bola pingpong, yang sekarang berkilau sendiri.

Aku meneguk ludah. Seharusnya saat berubah menjadi manusia sekalipun, benda itu tidak ada disana. Saat jadi naga, iya. Darah Delima itu ada tepat di tengah dadaku, diselubungi oleh emas berbentuk sayap yang juga bisa digunakan sebagai tameng, tapi ... baru kali ini aku mendapatinya tetap berada disitu dalam bentuk manusia.

Situasi jadi makin aneh lagi begitu aku melepas pakaianku.

Keenam berlian lainnya ada disana. Bukan di punggung, tapi juga bukan di perut. Diantara keduanya –alias di sisi tubuh bagian kanan dan kiriku, beberapa senti dibawah ketiak, berbaris tiga di tiap sisi sampai hampir menyentuh pinggul.

Langit Jingga tertanam di sisi tubuh kanan atas, Empedu Emas di sisi tubuh kiri atas, Daun Zamrud di sisi kiri tengah, Air Safir di sisi kanan tengah, Tulang Ametist di sisi kanan bawah, dan Kuku Turqois di sisi kiri bawah. Masing-masing kira-kira dua senti lebih kecil diameternya dibanding Darah Delima.

Aku memutar leher ke belakang, melirik ke bawah, jangan-jangan ada ekor.

Untungnya tidak. Ketika kuangkat kedua tanganku, di ujung jariku ada kuku seperti manusia biasa, bukan cakar. Ujung jari kedua kakiku juga kuku, untung seribu untung bukan kuku tunggal seperti kuda, dan tanduk serta sayapku juga tidak ada. Aku memungut pakaianku, dan aku tersadar.

.

.

Seekor naga memakai baju? Hah, itu hanya ada di kartun picisan yang bertujuan menghibur anak-anak. Aku bisa dengan mudah mengganti warna pakaianku sesuka hatiku, atau mengambil gulungan perkamen begitu saja dan mengubah pakaianku seperti yang kulakukan saat bertarung melawan Laramidia. Plus, mereka juga tidak perlu dicuci, bisa harum dan lembut selamanya atau selama kumau. Tapi pakaian ini ...

...sekarang juga kehilangan kemampuan magisnya, menjadi kimono biasa seperti yang dijual di toko-toko. Mulai kusut dan ... bau.

Tapi tetap saja ... bagaimana bisa?

Aku memakai pakaianku lagi, mengenyahkan semua perasaan janggal dan tidak nyaman ini, berlari ke halaman belakang. Semilir angin pagi menerpaku, tapi aku mengabaikan untuk merasakannya atau menikmati pemandangan danau. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus kuuji sekarang.

Aku berkonsentrasi, berusaha berubah menjadi naga.

.

.

.

Biasanya ini mudah sekali. Seakan otakmu tinggal menginginkan tubuhmu untuk bertransformasi menjadi makhluk lain dan –cling. Kau jadi naga. Saat kau jadi naga, kau hanya perlu untuk _ingin jadi manusia_ dan kau jadi manusia. Ini semudah pikiran itu berjalan sendiri. Tapi sekarang, tidak.

Seperempat jam aku berdiri disini, mati-matian berusaha berubah menjadi naga, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Seberkas rasa takut menghinggapi hatiku.

Ah, tidak! Aku tidak mungkin berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku mencoba level yang lebih rendah, berubah menjadi setengah naga. Manusia bersayap angsa perak dan tanduk emas bercabang.

Tidak ada yang terjadi meskipun aku mencoba selama dua puluh menit.

Aku terduduk di rerumputan.

_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_ Aku mencoba melakukan _handseal_, elemen tanah.

.

.

Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa?! Berubah menjadi naga –sesuatu yang paling mudah dalam hidupku- berganti-ganti wujud, menyamar, mengendalikan lima elemen ... _tidak adakah_ kemampuan dari diriku yang tersisa?! Kenapa juga ... semuanya menghilang begitu saja? _Sejak kapan_ seluruh kekuatanku terhapus begitu saja, menyisakan tubuh manusia kosong tanpa kekuatan?

Rasa letih itu. Aku menyadarinya. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi malam selain tidur. Aku mencurigai diriku sendiri telah kehilangan kekuatan ... kira-kira lewat tengah malam itu, ketika aku merasa sangat lelah padahal baru menghadapi pertarungan kecil.

_Gaya Koroiois_. Itulah yang pertama terlintas di pikiranku. Medan gayanya telah menghilangkan kekuatanku seluruhnya, tapi kapan? Aku masih bisa membabat tanah selepas meretakkan perisai Pararryon ...

Aku tersentak.

_Saxoen Angelo. _

Lebih tepatnya ... _api_nya. Ya, kuakui ketika Pararryon pertama memanggilnya, aku tidak pernah menyentuh apinya sampai ... sampai dia menyemburku ketika aku nyaris bisa membujuknya. Api naga itu telah melenyapkan mungkin semua kekuatanku, dan menyisakan tujuh berlian yang tertanam dalam tubuhku. Api naga itu telah menjadikanku manusia biasa. Perempuan biasa ... dengan tujuh berlian tertanam di kulitnya.

Tunggu sampai Naruto mengetahui ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Chapter 2 selesai.

Kejutan, hmm? Hehe, untuk words, saya sengaja belum nyiapin banyak-banyak. Lagipula fic ini sih rencananya memang nggak sepanjang yang pertama, walau masalahnya nggak kalah kompleks. Di chapter 2 ini kita mengetahui siapa yang mendekam di fondasi Menara Anglelo: Pararryon, sekaligus musuh utama di sekuel ini. Apa keistimewaannya?

Masalah bertambah dengan menghilangnya kekuatan Ardhalea. Adakah cara ... untuk mengembalikannya?! Ikuti terus fic ini –sekuel dari Paradox!

Oya, untuk yang sudah review, fave, dan follow di chapter pertama, saya ucapkan terimakasih seterimakasih-terimakasihnya. Hei, hei, hei, bahkan saya lihat fic PARADOX yang 27 chapter dan 200.000 lebih words itu masuk nominasi fanfic fantasy terbaik kategori multichapter di IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) lho! Jadi bagi kalian yang sudah repot-repot mau vote, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar _Varan_ ditumpuk _Titanis_. Jangan pernah rikuh untuk memberi kritik, saran, atau apalah –melalui kolom review!

_See you_!

**-(Juga)Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

><p>-Dragons List in Chapter Two :<p>

_**Pararryon (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Ekstrem

Ukuran : Panjang 40 meter, berat 40 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 5-150 km/jam

Spesial : Sisik yang keras, tengkorak dan ekor yang kuat, dan tubuh yang kuat

Tipe serangan : Menyelubung dengan medan gaya atau serangan langsung

Kategori : Naga Gatpura

Elemen spesial : Gaya Koroiois

Level bahaya : Tidak terklasifikasi

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Jsvreyas**__** (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 30 meter, berat 15 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 3-110 km/jam

Spesial : Gigi panjang, armor punggung

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan api atau ledakan dari mulut, atau serangan langsung dengan tubuh dan ekor

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : Tidak ada

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Dibawah pengaruh Pararryon

_**Saxoen Angelo**__** (**__**Bentuknya merupakan tafsiran dari naga Eropa, Saxon**__**)**_

Strength : Ekstrem

Ukuran : Panjang 16,5 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-160 km/jam

Spesial : Api istimewa, sisik yang keras dan rapat, tanduk alis

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan api yang setara dengan dua Wivere

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : Gaya Koroiois

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Dibawah pengaruh Pararryon


	3. Chapter 3: (Very) Bad News

**Author** : _Itami Shinjiru_

**Disclaimer** : _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari __**Eragon**__, __**How to Train Your Dragon, **__dan__** Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

**Note** : _Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan __**TIDAK**__ terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya. Beberapa OC baik karakter manusia atau makhluk mitologi diambil dari legenda dan mitologi nyata dengan pengubahan seperlunya._

**Rated :**_ T_

**Warning** : _Alternate Universe, Original Characters. _Maybe contains some_ Out of Characters _and_ Typographical Error_

**About this fic : **_Ini merupakan sekuel dari fic Paradox –by Itami Shinjiru_

**Genre****: **_ Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance. _Little bit of Mystery

**Any Little Note****:**_ Tebak sendiri POV dalam tiap chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>~ PARADOX 2 ~ <strong>

**The Blood of Pomegranate**

**パラドックス ****2 ****- ****ザクロの血液**

CHAPTER TIGA:

**(Very) Bad News**

* * *

><p><em>HIDUP<em>.

.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memikirkan satu kata simpel itu.

_Apa arti hidup?_

Bergerak. Bernapas. Bermetabolisme. Berekskresi. Bereproduksi. Beradaptasi, dan berilitabilita? Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan.

Arti hidup secara filosofis. Bagaimana suatu benda yang hidup –bukan mati, dan dari awal tidak hidup- dapat benar-benar merasa bahwa mereka _sedang_ hidup? Sedang melakukan hal-hal yang berbeda ketimbang benda-benda lain?

Apa sih artinya benda?

Semua yang punya nama.

Nah, nama itu apa?

Suatu kata yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan suatu benda.

Itu pertanyaan yang hanya dibalik-balik.

Kalau begitu, hidup itu apa? Arti dari hidup itu sendiri sebenarnya apa? Apakah ruang dan waktu yang tersedia untuk bersenang-senang? Ataukah suatu embanan tanggungjawab yang benar-benar harus dilaksanakan dengan tulus ikhlas tanpa mengharap pamrih? Atau apa? Pengabdian? Pengkhianatan? Perpaduan dari keduanya?

.

.

"Ehm. Kau sekarang tidur dengan mata terbuka?"

Aku tersentak. Pikiranku kembali ke dunia nyata, melepaskan diri dari belenggu imajinerku, dan mendapati diriku masih berada di ranjang. Aku melirik sosok yang berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu dengan ekor mata, lantas mendengus.

"Dasar laki-laki," gerutuku. "Ibu bilang kita sudah punya privasi penuh atas ruangan kita sendiri sejak usia enam belas!" Aku mengingatkan.

Sosok itu hanya menggaruk kepala salah tingkah. "Aku memanggilmu selusin kali, baru dengar," jawabnya enteng. Dia duduk di ranjangku dan menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku memberengut. "Bukan apa-apa," balasku.

"Bohong," selidiknya. "Hei, kita cuma selisih setahun, tahu. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi anak bungsu, Ardhalea."

Mimik mukanya sedih. Itu pasti bukan sedih yang dibuat-buat, karena nyatanya memang begitu. Aku melirik pigura emas yang di dalamnya memuat lukisan kami berlima –Deavvara kakakku, aku, dan di sebelahku Hagaromo dan Hamura. Ootsutsuki Kaguya –ibu kami, mendekap kami erat dari belakang.

"Ayolah," desahku malas. "Aku satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga ini sekarang. Semenjak kebangkitan Datara, kau seharusnya bersyukur masih mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk menyegelnya. Dalam tubuhmu, sendiri," hiburku. "Nah, mari ke dapur. Kupikir aku punya ide untuk-"

Hagaromo meninju bahuku. Matanya menuding jam besar di kamarku.

.

Pukul sebelas siang.

.

"Demi rambut Deavvara!" Pekikku histeris. "Aku bahkan belum mandi!"

Untung saja, Hagaromo tidak tertawa. Tetap saja dia tidak bisa menahan senyum isengnya. "Usiamu tiga puluh, tapi tampang masih seperti tujuh belasan. Soal nalar dan imajinasi...malah setara dengan anak usia tujuh tahun," ledeknya. "Oi, kau tahu tidak? Kupikir-pikir kakak-setengah-nagaku ini sudah berdiam dalam hening di kasur empuknya sejak jam delapan pagi."

Aku menggaruk kepala frustasi. "Tiga jam? Aku melamun selama itu?!"

"Dan hampir-hampir tiap hari beberapa bulan belakangan ini," imbuhnya, yang tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku menyambar mantel mandiku dan hendak berlari ke belakang ketika dia menambahi.

"Kau harus pergi keluar sekali-kali. Deavvara sudah punya banyak kenalan perempuan, lho."

Aku mendengus. "Mereka akan kocar-kacir begitu tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

Hagaromo tertawa. Aku melenggang keluar.

* * *

><p>Senja hari. Aku duduk di tepi Danau Kawaguchiko –dengan wujud naga, diantara rerimbunan bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar, membumbui udara dengan harum yang menenangkan. Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan semilir angin membelai sepanjang leherku yang jenjang dan menyapu kepalaku, turut membawa wangi bunga masuk ke hidungku. Begitu menyejukkan dan tenteram sampai aku ingin tidur.<p>

"Sering kemari jugakah?"

Aku berpaling ke sumber suara. Seekor naga betina dengan tanduk seperti tanduk antelop, tubuh berwarna hijau lembut dengan corak seperti daun, sepasang sayap berbulu yang simetris, dan kaki ramping tapi kekar, memandangku dengan mata ramah. Ia kelihatan sedikit canggung.

"Um...beberapa kali," ujarku. "Bagus untuk menikmati matahari terbenam."

"Kali lain kau harus mencoba datang saat fajar," sarannya. "Tidak dingin, kok. Aku suka sekali melihat matahari terbit menyembul dari cakrawala danau. Memang tidak seperti di pantai, tapi danau ini juga tempat yang sempurna untuk menikmati saat-saat itu," celotehnya. "Namaku Parthenon," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Namamu?"

Untuk beberapa detik aku terdiam.

"Ardhalea," jawabku jujur. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan nama keluargaku. (Semoga saja Deavvara memikirkan hal yang sama!).

"Nama yang bagus," pujinya. Aku hanya mengangguk sekali.

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat, bingung mau melanjutkan obrolan ke arah mana.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Parthenon akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan. Aku menggeleng pelan. Naga hijau ini menelengkan kepalanya penasaran. "Dimana?"

"Lumayan jauh dari sini," akuku.

"Boleh aku mampir?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Hei, ayolah. Aku sedang tidak punya pekerjaan belakangan ini. Ketiga kakakku sendiri sibuk dan mereka tidak mau berbagi kesibukan. Menyebalkan kadang-kadang, kalau kau harus jadi bungsu dan hidup sendiri," cetusnya.

"Hidup sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk. "Orangtua kami sudah tiada. Mereka mati saat insiden serangan Ekor-Sepuluh. Untunglah Pertapa Enam Jalan bersama saudara dan naga-naganya bisa menghentikannya."

Aku termagu. Jadi serangan Juubi beberapa minggu yang lalu itu telah menewaskan orangtua Parthenon? Dan...dia tidak mengetahui dengan siapa dia sedang bicara sekarang. Kuputuskan untuk tidak membongkar identitasku yang sesungguhnya dulu.

"Jadi?" Dia menagih jawaban. Aku terperangkap dalam dilema. Menolak mungkin akan dianggap tidak sopan, tapi jika dia mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya, dia akan...

"Baiklah," putusku. "Hanya saja...Parthenon."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan terkejut begitu kau sampai di rumahku," aku memperingati. Dia malah tertawa, menganggapku menceritakan lelucon. Padahal aku bukan tipe naga seperti itu. Aku menyerah, lalu mengepakkan sayap dan pergi dari situ. Parthenon mengekor di belakangku.

Belum jauh kami terbang, hidungku merasakan sesuatu yang amat tidak beres.

"Api," desisku. Dia terbang menjejeriku.

"Apa?"

"Api," ulangku. "Sangat besar," aku memalingkan pandangan ke sekeliling, dan bingo. Kutemukan aura merah yang membuat senja terlihat lebih mencekam, dan kepulan asap tipis tapi sangat lebar membubung ke udara. Sudah pasti ada yang tidak bagus dari suasana seperti itu. Parthenon terhenyak.

"Itu...rumahku," katanya dengan suara bergetar. Sedetik setelahnya ia melaju dengan kecepatan suara, dan aku mengikutinya –bukan masalah bagiku yang bisa mencapai lima ratus kilometer perjam lebih, tapi aku sengaja tidak memperlihatkan hal itu.

Yang kulihat adalah: kobaran api. Kobaran api yang JAUH lebih besar, lebih luas, dan menjilat-jilat setinggi empat pohon palem yang ditumpuk jadi satu ke udara. Hawa panas langsung terasa bahkan dari radius dua ratus meter. Api oranye terang tersebut membakar dan meludeskan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, memanggang udara hingga terasa seperti dalam oven. Parthenon berjengit, sayap-sayapnya gemetaran. Aku menjejerinya dan merangkulnya dengan ekorku agar dia tidak jatuh.

Parthenon menuding sebuah pohon raksasa yang lebih dari setengah sudah berwarna hitam. Tampak jalinan tanaman rambat dan kayu berukir di sekitarnya, tapi hampir semuanya sudah menjadi arang. Rumahnya.

"Bodoh sekali aku," isaknya. "Kuharap kakak-kakakku belum-"

Aku mengeratkan cengkeraman ekorku dan menariknya puluhan meter ke kiri. Tepat waktu ketika seekor Pherophryon mengatupkan rahangnya yang kokoh bagai tang, melesat menembus udara. Aku menyeimbangkan sayapku. "Ini tidak bagus," desisku. Aku melirik Parthenon yang masih terisak. "Kita berharap saja semoga mereka masih sibuk dan belum kembali ke rumah saat ini terjadi," aku menghiburnya sebisaku. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Pherophryon menggeram. Aku mencermatinya. Dia adalah Keturunan Kedua, Naga Gatpura. Sebelum aku bisa bertindak banyak, ia meraung hebat, mendorong udara hingga membentuk dinding dan menabrak kami hingga mundur beberapa puluh meter. Aku mencoba bertahan.

"Lari, Ardhalea!" Seru Parthenon tertahan. "Ti-tinggalkan aku saja. Aku pernah bertarung sekali dengan Pherophryon."

"Tapi tidak yang sebesar ini," tebakku. Dia mengangguk malu. "Aku akan membereskannya dalam semenit."

"Kau bercanda," cetus Parthenon terluka. "Aku dan ketiga kakakku nyaris mati saat menghadapinya beberapa tahun lalu. Pherophryon adalah Naga Gatpura terbesar! Yang kita hadapi panjangnya tidak kurang dari dua ratus meter, kawan! Dia dapat menghembuskan bola api raksasa dan sisiknya pun sangat keras!"

Aku mendecih, tapi mengabaikan peringatannya. Kuturunkan dia di puncak sebuah tebing. "Diam dan lihatlah," tekadku. Aku membubung ke udara, bertatap mata dengan sang Gatpura. Ia mendesis dan menjilat bibir dengan lidah berwarna merah darah. Gusinya yang tebal menonjolkan gigi-gigi berbentuk belati yang berantakan disana-sini. Matanya jelalatan seperti naga mabuk. Bunga api keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Cacing jelek," ejekku. "Ayo maju!"

Pherophryon terpancing. Ia meraung lagi, dan kali ini melejit cepat ke arahku dengan gerakan canggung ular-udaranya yang khas. Ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Parthenon memekik. Aku menghunjamkan ujung ekorku ke deretan giginya, dan dengan memanfaatkan momentum naga itu, aku berputar dan menarik rahangnya ke belakang, membuatnya terhuyung tak terkendali dan jatuh berdebum ke tanah, meratakan puluhan pohon. Tiga giginya tanggal.

Naga itu menggeliat tak lama kemudian, dan terbang lagi. Kali ini dia menembakkan bola api superbesar ke arahku.

"Ardhalea!" Teriak Parthenon dari ujung tebing. Api itu menyelimutiku –yang seharusnya sudah menggosongkan apapun yang dimakannya. Tapi tidak, aku masih berada di tempat semula tanpa bekas luka bakar setitikpun. Segar bugar dan sangat kuat. Pherophryon terheran-heran. Ia meluncur lagi dan kali ini menundukkan kepalanya, menampakkan mahkota berwarna tan yang kabarnya sekeras besi itu. Aku meregangkan kaki depan.

"_HOOAAAAARRR!"_ Raung Pherophryon.

Aku menyambut 'tinju kepala'nya dengan tanduk emasku.

PRANG

Mahkota berbentuk kubah itu langsung remuk dan pecah menjadi ratusan keping. Tanduk emasku masih mengkilat tanpa gores sedikitpun. Aku merengsek maju dan menggurat lehernya hingga berdarah, menembus sisik bajanya semudah pisau menembus kulit biasa. Aku mengaitkan kaki depanku dan melontarkan naga berbobot seratusan ton ini lebih tinggi ke udara, dan menghunjamkan ujung ekorku ke dagunya. Sedikit hentakan, dan –BREETT!

Parthenon pasti tercengang. Aku merobek rahang bawah naga raksasa ini dan melemparnya ke kobaran api. Kupukul-pukul perutnya sampai hancur dengan sayap-sayapku dan ketika hampir sampai di tanah, aku menebas kaki depan kananku kuat-kuat, memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua –depan-belakang.

Setelah memastikan Pherophryon tidak bangun lagi, aku terbang mendekati Parthenon. "Sebentar lagi apinya akan padam," jelasku. "Pherophryon harus dikalahkan dulu baru bisa memadamkan apinya secara otomatis," imbuhku. Tak memedulikan tatapan takjubnya, aku menggamit lengannya dan terbang cepat menuju sisa-sisa rumahnya.

Harapan kami terlampau tinggi.

.

Di beranda, tepat di bawah pohon besar, sesosok naga terkapar tanpa daya dengan sekujur tubuh sudah hitam terpanggang. Satu sayapnya putus.

"Hyrilla!" Tangis Parthenon. Ia mendekat dan meraba nadi leher kakaknya, tapi sia-sia saja. Mau tak mau kami melanjutkan pencarian dan menemukan seekor lagi, kali ini tergeletak di kanopi puncak pohon. Keadaannya lebih buruk –kaki belakangnya berada dalam posisi yang saling silang, mungkin sendinya patah. Ekornya terdapat bekas gigitan raksasa, dan kaki depan kirinya tidak ada. Aku merinding. _Aku mengenalinya_...saat bertarung bersama Datara.

"Haruna!" Pekik Parthenon putus asa. Ia kembali melakukan gerakan yang sama. Aku menggeleng pasrah, meyakini dia sudah mati. Tapi kemudian dia berseru, "Haruna masih hidup!"

Aku menghampirinya. Dia benar. Denyut nadinya masih terasa. Parthenon melingkarkan ekornya ke dada sang kakak. Sebentuk pita berwarna merah jambu keluar dan membelit luka-luka di tubuh naga gosong itu. Aku terbelalak.

"Kau menguasai Pita Glepnir, Parthenon?" Selidikku. Dia mengangguk lemah.

"Ceritanya panjang," jawabnya. "Tapi aku belum bisa menggunakannya untuk pertarungan, bahkan untuk mengobati, masih sangat lambat!" Keluhnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian turut menempelkan kedua kaki depanku. Cahaya keperakan menguar dari tubuhku dan mengaliri tubuh Haruna. Parthenon kini tampak terkejut, namun tidak lama karena tubuh kakaknya mulai bergetar. Ia siuman dan batuk-batuk, mengeluarkan abu dan darah. Adiknya memandangnya penuh sayang dan merangkulnya dengan lehernya, tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang berlumuran debu hitam.

"Apa...apa yang terjadi, Kak?" Selidik Parthenon sambil terisak. "Pherophryon menyerang? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku!"

"Kau akan aman di luar sana," desis Haruna lemah.

"Dimana Diamante?" Isak Parthenon makin nelangsa. "Dia ada di luar jugakah? Dia aman juga...kan?"

"Diamante," desah Haruna lemas. "Naga itu memakannya..."

Parthenon terduduk lemas. Airmatanya bercucuran. Haruna memandang adiknya simpatik, tapi mata sayu nan lemahnya berbinar begitu melihatku. Alih-alih merintih kesakitan, dia tertawa kecil sampai-sampai beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Engkau tidak sendirian, Adik Kecil," hibur Haruna. Dia menudingku dengan ekornya yang koyak. "Ardhalea, kan?" Desisnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Parthenon di sela-sela isaknya. Kakaknya mengangguk.

"Diserang oleh Ekor-Sepuluh...aku..." dia berbicara dengan kata-kata acak. "Dia-lah yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Aku kehilangan satu kaki, tapi dia mengobatiku sampai sembuh."

"Naga misterius yang kakak ceritakan pada kami waktu itu," simpul Parthenon. Ia beralih memandangku.

DRAK

BRAK!

Separuh rumah pohon amblas ke tanah, jatuh menjadi puing-puing. Kami bertiga terbatuk-batuk.

"Parthenon," panggil Haruna, "pergilah. Aku bisa menjamin keselamatanmu...jika...kau...tetap...bersama...naga ini..." bisiknya sambil menunjukku.

"TIDAK!" Bentak Parthenon. "Kakak masih bisa diselamatkan! Kita mungkin bisa selamatkan Hyrilla dan Diamante juga! Kita akan bersama lagi! Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa setelah ayah dan ibu!" Serunya keras-keras.

"Kau harus belajar, Dik," sahut kakaknya tenang. "Ada alasan kenapa ayah dan ibu begitu bersikeras melindungi kita dan rumah. Mereka mengetahui kehendak rahasia dibalik Pita Glepnir," desisnya.

"Pemecah gen," kataku. "Pemutus rantai keturunan."

Haruna mengangguk. "Iya. Dan Parthenon...kau memilikinya. Kau memiliki Pita Glepnir. Pita yang terkuat, yang bisa mengekang sekaligus mengobati. Mungkin belum terlalu perkasa untuk saat ini, tapi dibawah bimbingan Ardhalea...kau akan menemukan kekuatanmu. Ketika Pita Glepnir telah dipegang oleh satu spesies naga, maka tidak akan ada keturunan yang lahir setelah itu...dengan kata lain, spesies akan punah. Itulah konsekuensi dari kehendak rahasia Glepnir. Kau punya kekuatan besar...dan kau harus memanfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya," jelasnya panjang lebar. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Ardhalea-sama," panggilnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kupercayakan Parthenon padamu," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tolong jelaskan semuanya, ya? Sebagai kakak, aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai disini. Kau bisa menganggap Ardhalea...saudaramu sendiri. Aku bersyukur kalian sudah saling kenal..."

.

.

Dadanya berhenti bergerak. Denyut nadinya melemah hingga akhirnya hilang samasekali.

"Haruna..." tangis Parthenon. Ketiga kakaknya sekarang telah tiada. Apa istilah untuk itu...? Sebatang kara.

Aku menghembuskan napas prihatin. "Kita bisa menemukan Diamante," hiburku. "Siapa tahu masih hidup di perut naga yang kubelah tadi."

Dia mengangguk, lantas pergi ke bawah sambil menggendong tubuh kakaknya, membaringkannya disamping tubuh Hyrilla. Kami bergegas ke tempat dimana aku menyembelih naga Gatpura sialan itu, dan hanya butuh waktu sebentar sebelum kami menemukan Diamante dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan –percaya deh, kau tidak ingin aku menceritakannya disini. Melihatnya saja sudah bikin mual. Parthenon menangis sedih untuk kesekian kalinya dan membaringkannya di sebelah kedua kakaknya. Hutan yang terbakar telah padam seluruhnya dan matahari mulai surup.

Kami berdua terdiam dalam menit-menit sepi, hanya memandangi tiga batu nisan –Hyrilla-Diamante-Haruna di bawah pohon raksasa bekas rumah mereka. Mata Parthenon merah dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia masih sesunggukan.

"Jadi," aku membuka pembicaraan. "Kakakku bakal marah kalau aku pulang malam. Kau mau disini dulu...atau ikut denganku? Ke rumahku?"

Ia memandangku sendu.

"Aku ikut denganmu," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk. Sebelum sempat membentangkan sayap, dia bertanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau, Ardhalea?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Haruna tidak pernah mengoceh sebanyak itu. Dia jarang percaya ke naga luar. Soal Glepnir itu juga...apa yang dimaksudkan? Kenapa dia begitu menghormati dan mengistimewakanmu? Ditambah lagi, kemampuan bertarungmu itu tadi sangat luar biasa. Belum pernah kulihat ada yang mengalahkan Pherophryon semudah itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang...kau sembunyikan dariku."

Aku berbalik dan berdiri tegap, menunggu sampai Parthenon benar-benar memperhatikanku.

.

"Namaku Ootsutsuki Ardhalea," kataku sejelas mungkin. "Putri Neredox, anak kedua Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Kakak Rikudo Sennin. Sang _Paradox_."

Matanya membelalak. "O-Ootsu...tsuki? Kau...kakak Rikudo Sennin?!" Katanya histeris. "Jadi...jadi kau turut bertarung melawan Ekor-Sepuluh bersamanya? Kau menyelamatkan Haruna juga?!"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Kalau kau mau...aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Kita akan berbagi suka-duka bersama. Aku tidak berarti kalau dibandingkan ayah-ibumu dan ketiga kakakmu, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan luka hatimu terus menganga, atau itu akan benar-benar mempengaruhimu pada masa-masa yang akan datang."

Parthenon mengibas ekornya lemas. "Kau bicara seolah mengetahui semuanya."

Aku mengangguk sekali. "Sebenarnya … ada kemungkinan kau jadi kekal, Parthenon."

Dia mengernyitkan alis. "Kekal? Puh, yang benar saja. Setiap yang bernyawa pasti mati, Ardhalea."

"Maksudku," aku membetulkan, "kau akan mati, iya. Entah kapan. Tapi setelah itu … kau akan bereinkarnasi lagi, langsung menjadi dewasa tanpa melupakan ingatan dan pengalamanmu pada kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya. Begitu terus. Aku takut Ramalan Besar Shinjuu telah terjadi, dan jika itu benar …"

"Apa itu Ramalan Besar Shinjuu?"

Aku mengibas ekor. "Sudahlah. Kita bicarakan di rumahku, oke? Kau kelihatan lapar."

.

Aku terbangun, memegangi kepalaku. Barusan ternyata cuma mimpi. Aku mengintip ke balik kimonoku dan benda itu masih ada disana. Rupanya tertembak api Saxoen Angelo dan kehilangan kekuatan tidak termasuk ke dalam bunga tidur itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku memimpikan saat-saat itu lagi –ketika pertama kali aku bertemu Parthenon dan mencurigai bahwa Ramalan Besar Shinjuu mulai terlaksana satu persatu.

Yang jelas, akan sangat membantu kalau Parthenon ada disini. Dan mengenai Pherophryon … aku ingat sekarang. Naga Gatpura terbesar itu adalah saudara terdekat dari Pararryon –itu menjelaskan kenapa nama mereka mirip- lebih tepatnya, Pherophryon adalah adik dari Pararryon dan kakak dari Taksaka. Apa ada kemungkinan dia bereinkarnasi dan membantu kakaknya?

Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan masalah yang belum pasti itu dan beranjak ke ruang makan.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

DIA PERGI KE RUANG MAKAN DENGAN SETENGAH LUSIN BUKU.

Aku mengernyit. Dia tidak biasa-biasanya makan sambil membaca –lagipula Ardhalea biasa menghabiskan piringnya dalam waktu dua menit, tapi cara makannya tidak terkesan lapar atau terburu-buru. Seperti ... yah, kau tahu. Naga.

Aku bersyukur sempat membeli ramen instan porsi jumbo (untuk diriku sendiri, sebenarnya) soalnya pertarungan tadi malam ternyata lumayan melelahkan, dan aku tidur sembilan jam –yang malah membuat perutku makin keroncongan. Ardhalea membawa sepiring daging ikan –entah bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu daging ikan, tapi begitulah.

Kami makan dalam hening. Cuma suara garpu dan sumpit –dan mulutku, yang terdengar.

.

"Memecahkan teka-teki Gaya Koroiois?" Tebakku begitu helai mi terakhir pindah ke lambungku.

"Begitulah," jawabnya tak acuh. "Mereka ... ehm. Istimewa."

"_Aneh_," ralatku. "Semoga saja Pararryon jauh lebih lemah daripada si Pinatralala itu (aku tidak menyebutkan nama belakangnya dengan benar bukan maksud mengejek, tapi karena lupa) atau perkara bisa jadi lebih rumit lagi. Planet baru? Apa yang si bodoh itu pikirkan? Kenapa keturunan-keturunan awal Horus dan Haumea selalu seambisius itu, ya?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Ardhalea?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya, berucap tanpa bersuara, _'Apa?'_

"Itu piring keberapa?"

Gadis itu –eh, ralat. Apa sebutan yang cocok untuknya, ya? Separuh-naga? Lupakan. Dia melirik ke sebelah kiri, dimana dua piring dengan sisa-sisa tulang ikan ditumpuk begitu saja di tepi meja makan.

"Yang ketiga," balasnya datar.

Aku duduk tegak di kursiku. "Biasanya kau cuma menghabiskan satu piring?"

"Memang kenapa?" Nada bicaranya meninggi satu oktaf, mungkin agak tersinggung. Aku menggaruk kepala. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ardhalea makan dalam wujud naga. Kalau iya, apa adegan itu akan tampak seperti harimau yang mencabik-cabik daging rusa? Menelannya bulat-bulat? Mungkin butuh seekor atau dua ekor sapi untuk bisa mengenyangkannya, dan itu jelas akan membuatku bangkrut.

"Aku sedang lapar," cicitnya, lalu menghabiskan piring terakhirnya buru-buru, menumpuknya ke cucian, dan membereskan bukunya. Ia kembali ke dapur. "_Hiraishin Kunai_ di Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana masih ada?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah mengutak-atiknya."

Ya, setelah Perang Dunia Naga Keempat, aku memutuskan untuk menancapkan senjata khusus peninggalan ayahku itu ke beberapa tempat sepenjuru dunia agar bisa pergi kesana tanpa memakan biaya dan waktu; beberapa tempat yang kupasangi adalah Rumah Besar Perkampungan Uchiha, kalau-kalau aku ada urusan dengan Si Pantat Ayam, Kantor Kazekage di Sunagakure, Menara Tengah di Rouran, Kuil Etatheon, dan Perpustakaan Alexandriana. Juga rumahku sendiri tentunya.

"Bisa kita kesana?" Pintanya. Ada secercah rasa gugup di suaranya.

"Kau sedang ingin membaca."

"Begitulah."

"Ada apa, sih?"

Dia mendesah, lantas menggeleng pelan. "Sesuatu yang penting. Pokoknya cepat."

Aku pergi ke ruang keluarga, menggeser sofa paling panjang, menampakkan bilah besi seperti _kunai_ bermata tiga yang gagangnya dimatrai, tertancap dangkal ke lantai. Aku melakukan Shunshin dengan Ardhalea tepat di sisiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Library of Alexandriana<strong>

.

.

.

Kami muncul persis di depan meja Oedipus, Naga Gading penjaga perpustakaan. Ia tidak tampak terkejut, padahal sehari-hari hidup di tempat yang relatif sepi dan terkurung dari dunia luar –lupakan itu. Dia menutup buku raksasa yang sedang dibacanya dan merayap setengah terbang ke arah kami, soalnya keempat kakinya tidak menjejak lantai.

Oedipus menundukkan kepalanya. "Ardhalea-sama," sambutnya. "Dan Naruto. Iya. Nah, apa yang membuat kalian datang ke perpustakaan ini sore-sore begini?"

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Sore? Sekarang pukul sembilan pagi, Oedipus!"

Dia menengok jam raksasa yang berada beberapa meter di belakang meja kerjanya, satu-satunya penunjuk waktu di sekitar situ. Jarum jamnya tidak bergerak.

Oedipus menghela napas. "HARPIES!"

Harpies mungkin kata jamak dari Harpy, pasalnya setengah detik setelah dia meraungkan kata itu, setidaknya selusin Harpy, makhluk seperti gabungan wanita tua dengan sayap burung lusuh dan wajah buruk rupa, datang berbaris menghadap tuan mereka.

"Jam ini mati," gerutu Oedipus. "Sejak kapan? Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang pada kalian untuk memperbaikinya?"

Para Harpy hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil saling sikut satu sama lain, mendesis-desis tak jelas, mungkin menggumamkan bahasa mereka sendiri.

"Apa seluruh jam di perpustakaan ini mengalami hal yang sama?"

"Sepertinya hanya itu, Tuan Oedipus," jawab salah satu Harpy. "Kami akan memperbaikinya segera," pungkasnya, dan dengan ucapan itu, si penjaga tertinggi perpustakaan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami lagi.

"Oedipus," ujar Ardhalea, "dimana bagian _Saxoen Angelo_?"

Si naga gading menggaruk jenggotnya dengan cakarnya yang melengkung seperti sabit, yang tadinya kupikir pasti sakit. "Itu naga yang sudah punah beberapa lama. Aku ..." dia mendongak ke atas, "kira-kira disana," Oedipus menuding balkon teratas di lantai itu. "Saxoen Angelo adalah makhluk yang misterius. Sedikit dari mereka yang diketahui sebelum akhirnya mereka punah."

"Gaya Koroiois?" Selidik Ardhalea lagi.

"Oh, itu juga informasi yang langka. Seingatku itu ada di ... tempat bawah. Tempat yang sama dimana aku menyimpan gulungan rahasia tentang cara membebaskan arwah yang terkurung di perut Shikifujin. Sejauh ini hanya Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang pernah kesana, dan pintunya terkunci sepanjang waktu, jadi ... mari kuantarkan kalian."

Oedipus merendahkan punggungnya, isyarat untuk semua naga dan berlaku universal di seluruh dunia –_silakan naik_. Kukira Ardhalea akan lebih memilih merubah wujudnya menjadi naga dan terbang mengikuti si penjaga perpustakaan, tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan naik. Begitu aku mendudukinya, rasanya seperti duduk di tumpukan batu marmer. Sisik Oedipus sangat keras dan bersegi-segi seperti berlian, jadi sedikit guncangan saja bisa menyakitkan, apalagi kau harus waspada terhadap sebaris duri-duri besar yang melengkung ke belakang. Lebih aman pakai pelana, deh.

Naga Gading ini menukik turun kira-kira seratus meter, mendarat di lantai berwarna hijau tua berdiameter seratus sentimeter dengan tekstur tidak rata dan punya pori-pori kecil, mengingatkanku akan spons pencuci piring yang sudah dipakai selama satu dekade tanpa pernah dibersihkan lantas dibekukan di suhu minus lima puluh derajat Celcius.

Lantai terbawah berisi beberapa rak besar khusus untuk perkamen dan replika senjata, mulai dari _kunai_ terkecil sampai pedang terbesar. Panel sepanjang beberapa puluh meter yang menggambarkan silsilah naga (aku penasaran soal itu, tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak membacanya. Mengetahui sebagian saja membuat kepalaku sakit. Bagaimana bisa Horus dan Haumea menelurkan ratusan anak yang bentuknya luar biasa berbeda daripada mereka? Begini dan begitu, bla bla bla. Tidak. Aku terlalu muda untuk punya kepala botak dan pakai kacamata seperti pantat botol) dan sepertinya para Harpy tidak turun ke lantai dasar kecuali dipanggil, sebab lantai terbawah tampaknya punya pengawal khusus.

Lantai terbawah berisi kira-kira selusin penjaga berupa naga berbentuk buaya –maksudku mereka benar-benar mirip buaya kecuali kau menyadari mereka punya sayap rajawali, kaki depan mirip tangan manusia bercakar, dan kaki belakang serupa kaki singa. Mereka berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar kami, yang tentunya bagus mengingat aku sedang tidak berselera untuk bertarung.

_BUK!_

Dua buaya-singa-elang menoleh ke arahku. Sepertinya aku barusan tersandung sesuatu seperti ... akar?

"Hati-hati," kata Ardhalea datar. "Tempat yang akan kita datangi dijaga oleh sesuatu yang ... panjang."

"Makasih," gerutuku, membersihkan pakaianku, lalu kusadari yang dikatakan Ardhalea barusan memang benar. Ini bukan akar pohon atau pipa saluran air. Ini ... tubuh. Lebih tepatnya, ekor. Aku menelusuri tubuh berbentuk ular berwarna hijau tua itu dengan mataku dan mendapati sesuatu yang menempel pada gerbang berbentuk segitiga setinggi lima meter.

Ada lima kepala. Masing-masing berbentuk wajik (kalau dilihat dari samping). Lima kepala yang menggantung pada leher panjang nan kurus, dengan rahang berisi gigi-gigi seperti jarum. Mata mereka berkilau dengan warna perak seperti orang buta. Kelima kepala mendesis, menjulurkan lidah bercabang mereka yang juga berwarna hijau muda, menegakkan duri-duri di sekitar kepala mereka. Lima kepala itu terhubung ke satu tubuh ular tanpa kaki, dan tubuh itu menjalar sepanjang dinding lantai terbawah bagaikan selang air raksasa yang dipaku ke dinding, lantas turun ke lantai dan meliuk-liuk, ekornya memecah lagi jadi lima cabang –salah satunya menyandungku tadi.

"_Hydra cygnusos_," bisik Oedipus. "Tadinya dia kusuruh menjaga Pohon Apel Emas Shinjuu di lantai atas, tapi dia tidak suka sinar matahari."

"Kau ahlinya naga-naga aneh," ujarku. Melihat seratus kepala Ladon lebih dari setahun lalu ketika aku mengambil pedang sang Rikudo saja membuatku mual, apalagi ular hijau keriput berkepala lima.

Oedipus mendekat tanpa ragu. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, bicara dengan bahasa naga yang tidak perlu kuketahui artinya. Si Hydra membuka kelima mulutnya, menampakkan lima lubang kunci. Oedipus memanggil para buaya-singa-elang. Mereka berbaris, dan kusadari jumlahnya ada lima belas. Masing-masing memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, kepingan logam aneh berwarna hijau tua.

Para penjaga lantai bawah itu saling menggabungkan kepingan logam mereka dan menyerahkannya ke Oedipus dalam bentuk lima kunci utuh, masing-masing tampak identik. Oedipus memasukkan kunci ke lubang di mulut tiap kepala Hydra dan gerbang berderak terbuka. Cara membuka pintu paling aneh yang pernah kulihat, sekaligus paling aman. Tapi percaya deh, kau tidak mau menerapkan sistem ini di gerbang rumahmu.

"Rak nomor enam ratus," ujar Oedipus, "aku akan pergi ke atas dan mencari bagian Saxoen Angelo."

Dia meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian di ruangan seluas seperempat lapangan sepakbola dengan ribuan perkamen dan buku.

Tak makan waktu lama, Ardhalea menemukan yang dicarinya. Sebuah buku tebal usang berusia beberapa dasawarsa yang tepian kertasnya sudah mengeriting dan kuning ditelan waktu. Tadinya yang tertera di sampul kulitnya pasti 'KOROIOIOS' tapi beberapa hurufnya mengelupas, jadi sekarang yang terlihat cuma ' OROI IOS'.

"Sebenarnya tulisannya Koroiois atau Koroioios?"

"Itu ejaan masa lampau," jelas Ardhalea. "Biasanya mereka mengakhiri apa-apa dengan huruf o atau s. Rasanya canggung kalau menulis tanpa diakhiri dengan huruf itu. Hanya saja cara membacanya memang berbeda."

Aku mafhum. Dia sudah hidup jauh lebih lama daripada kakekku saja, jadi tidak ada salahnya menurut.

Tulisan yang tertera di buku kuno itu sebagian besar tidak terbaca. Pudar dan bahkan hilang samasekali di beberapa huruf. Kupikir Ardhalea akan berubah menjadi manusia-setengah-naganya untuk menajamkan pengelihatannya, tapi dia malah berjalan ke arah sebuah alat dari logam, berbentuk tabung mengerucut ke bawah, dengan meja logam dan sepasang penjepit-stel diatasnya. Kursi kaki tiga, dan lampu sorot. Mirip mikroskop cahaya yang biasa diletakkan di laboratorium, tapi diperbesar beberapa puluh kali lipat.

"Untuk apa benda itu?"

"Memperjelas tulisan," dia menjelaskan dengan malas. "Bisa tidak _sih_ kau menanyakannya saja di pikiranmu dan cukup mengamatiku untuk memperoleh jawabannya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak merubah wujud jadi separuh naga saja?"

Aku menyesal mengatakan itu, soalnya –dalam beberapa kasus, Ardhalea adalah makhluk hidup nomor satu yang mampu memancarkan tatapan membunuh paling sempurna di dunia- dan dia melakukannya tanpa kebencian.

"Maksudku, aku pernah mencoba menggunakan pengelihatan _Etatheon_ dan ... yah. Ketiga Naga Medali bisa kelihatan dari jarak tiga kilometer lebih."

Dia tidak menggubrisku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Oedipus turun membawa segulung perkamen berwarna hijau. "Naruto-sama," panggilnya.

"Serahkan itu pada Ardhalea," jawabku tak acuh sambil berusaha menarik keluar sebuah perkamen berlambang mi (tahu maksudku kan?).

"Ini darurat, kalian berdua," gusar Oedipus. "Ada beberapa naga di luar sana. Mereka sepertinya menyadari ada bangunan raksasa yang tertimbun dibawah bebatuan cadas, dan sejauh ini aku tidak mengenali mereka sebagai spesies naga dari penjuru dunia manapun!"

Aku berjengit. Pertarungan lagi, deh.

"Ardhalea!"

"Urus mereka," jawabnya ketus.

"Hei, hei, hei!" Protesku. "Kita biasa bertarung bersa–"

"Oedipus."

"Ya?"

"Bantu Naruto. Kalian berdua cepatlah!" Katanya dengan nada mengusir tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari mikroskop raksasa itu. Aku mendengus, lantas melompat ke punggung Oedipus dan berkendara ke atas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku ingat bagaimana pertama kali kami memasuki perpustakaan raksasa ini –memecahkan kaca di puncak piramida. Aku ragu naga sebesar ini bisa melewatinya, tapi begitu kami dekat dengan pucuk piramida ...

Pucuk berbentuk limas itu merekah seperti kelopak bunga, terbagi menjadi empat dan membelah di masing-masing sisi, menampakkan lorong pendek yang cukup luas untuk dilewati Oedipus, dan kami terbang begitu saja ke dunia luar, gurun batu cadas di sebelah utara Tsuchi no Kuni.

Dan aku melihat mereka.

.

.

.

Oke, kalau kau pikir aku sudah terbiasa menatap anatomi aneh cukup dengan para Harpy dan penjaga lantai terbawah perpustakaan yang bentuknya sama-sama campuraduk, aku masih tidak bisa mengenali makhluk-makhluk di depanku.

Mereka ... separuh manusia, separuh naga. Maksudku bukan seperti Ardhalea atau Deavvara, mereka sungguh-sungguh separuh manusia dan separuh naga. Kira-kira ada tiga lusin, dan kepala mereka membulat dengan dua mata berpupil vertikal menghadap ke depan, hidung pesek, kumis seperti ijuk sapu, dan bibir tipis yang menutupi gusi yang mencuatkan gigi-gigi pencabik yang tumbuh tidak rata. Kepala mereka tidak berambut dan ditumbuhi tanduk yang mencuat ke samping seperti tanduk banteng. Mereka berdiri dengan dua kaki, agak membungkuk, dengan kaki berjari lima yang berujung pada cakar, dan sayap kulit di punggung. Ekor mereka mengibas-ngibas liar, sebagian berduri, sebagian mirip kapak, sebagian lagi ujungnya menggumpal membentuk bola. Lengan mereka kekar dengan jari-jari kurus dan kuku-kuku panjang dan kotor, cocok sekali untuk mencekik.

"Apa-apaan," aku menggerutu.

Oedipus bahkan menggeleng. "Seingatku aku tidak pernah bertemu makhluk model beginian," gumamnya. "Apa ini musuh baru?"

Sialnya, aku bahkan tidak membawa perkamen Nunboko no Tsurugi-ku atau _Hiraishin Kunai_, jadi satu-satunya senjata adalah diriku sendiri.

Mereka menggeram. Tetes-tetes air liur kental meluncur dari sudut bibir mereka. Yang paling depan menyerang, mengayunkan tangan kanannya persis ke arahku. Aku berkelit menghindar dan mendaratkan tendangan ke sisi tubuhnya. Kupikir dia akan terpental terguling-guling di tumpukan batu cadas, tapi makhluk aneh ini cuma berguling sekali kemudian mendapatkan pijakannya lagi.

"Berat?" Selidik Oedipus.

"Rasanya seperti menendang kulkas," aku mengakui. "Sebaiknya kau kembali."

Oedipus terkekeh. "Hanya karena aku penjaga perpustakaan, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menang kalau ada cekcok seperti ini, hm?"

Seolah menegaskan pernyataannya, naga gading ini meliuk dua kali, lalu menyerbu. Para manusia-naga meraung pendek dan menyerang, tapi mereka semua terpental begitu membentur sisik Oedipus. Naga itu menampar tiga manusia-naga dengan ujung ekornya yang berbentuk waru, menghajar dua yang lain dengan gampang menggunakan kaki depan kanannya, dan akhirnya menyemburkan badai pasir, membuat mata mereka kelilipan dan jatuh saling bertabrakan.

"Bagianmu."

Aku melakukan _handseal_, lalu mengarahkannya ke kumpulan terbesar manusia-naga yang masih tidak berkutik.

"為塵:玄海はく里の術 !"

_**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Debu: Jurus Pemisah Dimensi)

Setelah cahaya menyilaukan, yang tersisa adalah landasan batu cadas berbentuk balok seperti kolam renang. Banyak dari mereka musnah dalam waktu singkat, tapi yang masih tersisa langsung menyerang membabi buta. Aku tidak yakin apa mereka bisa menyemburkan api, tapi tepat setelah aku memikirkan kemungkinan konyol itu, salah satu dari mereka menggetok kepalaku dari belakang dan mencekikku.

Oedipus mengayunkan ekornya, menghantam manusia-naga yang mencekikku. Sialnya, aku juga ikut terlempar, tapi berhasil mendapatkan pijakan kembali. Musuhku bangun dengan cepat, dadanya mengembang, dan dia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya –mirip orang yang baru minum bensin.

Aku tergagap, tapi untungnya berhasil menamengi diri dengan elemen tanah. Api itu menyebar ketika menghantam dinding batu cadas, dan aku mendorong dinding buatanku dengan cepat ke arah si manusia-naga, dengan gampang menggencetnya ke tebing batu cadas yang lain.

"Mereka tidak begitu kuat," simpul Oedipus. "Dua sampai tiga kali kekuatan rata-rata manusia secara fisik, tapi siapa sangka mereka bisa menyemburkan api. Spesies yang sungguh aneh."

"Ini bukan spesies," kilahku. "Maaf. Tapi menurutku begitu. Mana ada manusia normal yang mau bereproduksi dengan naga? Lagipula, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba."

Oedipus mengangguk sekali, tampaknya salah satu naga paling pintar di dunia pun kebingungan.

Salah satu manusia-naga menyerang dari depan, mengangakan mulutnya seolah ingin mencaplok kepalaku. Aku melempar sebuah _Hiraishin Kunai_ secara refleks ke sembarang arah, dan menghilang sebelum dia mencakarku. Aku muncul tepat di belakang seekor manusia-naga (namanya terlalu panjang, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyebut mereka Ningenryuu –naga manusia saja, oke?) dan menebas punggungnya dengan elemen angin, meninggalkan luka yang nyaris membelahnya jadi dua seperti pisau memotong mentimun. Dia mengaduh, mengejutkan indera pendengaranku karena suaranya begitu mirip suara manusia yang digubah disana-sini.

Dia nyaris mencakar hidungku ketika berbalik, dan aku meninjunya sekuat yang kubisa, membuatnya terpelanting dan terguling-guling ke belakang. Aku mencabut _Hiraishin Kunai_ dan melemparnya lagi ketika salah satu dari mereka menyemburkan api ke arahku, dan mendarat di sebelah kiri Ningenryuu yang lain, mencolok sebelah matanya dengan kunai. Dia refleks menutupi matanya yang luka, membuat celah bagiku untuk memotong kedua kakinya dengan jurus campuran petir-angin.

Salah satu dari mereka, tanpa terduga, mencabut Hiraishin Kunai dan menebas-nebaskan senjata itu ke arahku.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamku. Tapi biarlah aku mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini. Aku menteleportasikan diriku, langsung berada satu setengah meter di udara, sesaat membuat Ningenryuu itu bingung, tapi aku segera menendang kepalanya dengan penuh kekuatan, menjungkalkannya dan otomatis membuat senjata itu luput dari tangannya.

Aku menggenggam senjata warisan ayahku dan melemparnya lagi, tapi tepat ketika aku akan berpindah, tiga Ningenryuu mengerubung tempat _Hiraishin Kunai_ itu tertancap, memasang kuda-kuda dan menggeram, air liur mereka yang kental menetes-netes membasahi batu cadas. Aku mengernyit. Mereka semua memperhatikan caraku berpindah sebelumnya … dan menjaga tempat yang ditancapi kunai itu.

Salah satu mendadak menyeruak dari batu persis di depanku. Aku melompat, tapi sebelah tangannya terjulur, mencakar pergelangan kakiku dan sedikit menyobek celana panjangku. Aku mengaduh, dan kubentuk bunshin. Selagi aku terjatuh dengan berdiri, aku menggilas kepalanya dengan Rasengan. Cengkeramannya mengendur, dan sebelum teman-temannya bergumul lagi, aku mundur ke Oedipus.

"Mereka punya kecerdasan," kata naga itu. Duh, padahal aku baru saja mau mengatakannya.

"Mereka tidak hanya unggul di fisik. Sepertinya mereka perpaduan yang bagus antara manusia dan naga –bisa menyemburkan api, kekuatan fisik yang lumayan hebat, pergerakan instingtif yang cepat dan tepat, bahkan otak mereka masih lumayan."

"Sepertinya mereka manusia yang diubah jadi setengah naga –dengan masih meninggalkan sisa-sisa kepintaran ala manusia di kepala mereka."

"Ehm, Oedipus," kataku pendek.

"Apa?"

"Semua yang tadi kau beberkan itu … semua isi kepalaku juga."

Dia tertawa tergelak. "Sampaikan lebih cepat."

Para Ningenryuu yang tersisa menyerang. Oedipus membuat mereka semua kelilipan dengan badai pasir mini, dan dia menyerang, seperti ular viper yang menerkam tikus. Dalam beberapa detik, semua Ningenryuu tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Mereka bisa belajar," cetus Oedipus lirih, "mata mereka menghadap ke depan, jadi mereka punya pengelihatan teropong dan medan pengelihatannya luas. Penciuman dan pendengaran mereka juga bertambah tajam akibat gabungan gen khas naga. Mereka tidak begitu besar, tapi tetap berbahaya, terutama dalam jumlah besar. Siapa tahu lain kali ada yang bisa terbang atau menyemburkan es, atau yang punya lebih dari satu nyawa."

Dia melirikku. "Apa semua yang kukatakan barusan juga merupakan sesuatu yang ingin kau utarakan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Mana bisa aku kepikiran sejauh itu."

Oedipus menghela napas berat. "Lagi-lagi makhluk-makhluk aneh bermunculan. Sebaiknya kita bertahu ini ke Paradox," dia melirikku dengan ekor mata. "Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Tampaknya begitu sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya."

"Semalam," ujarku. "Pararryon 'mengundang'nya," aku membentuk tanda kutip di udara dengan jari-jariku pada kata mengundang. "Dia menawarkan sesuatu pada Paradox, tapi dia menolaknya. Akhirnya, pertarungan terjadi, dan aku kebawa-bawa juga. Seekor naga langka bernama Saxo-saxo siapa itu, juga ada disana."

Mata Oedipus membelalak. "Pararryon!" Serunya. "Sudah kuduga dia belum mati. Dan … naga itu Saxoen Angelo, kan? Pantas saja Paradox buru-buru mencari info tentangnya. Dan Pararryon … ya ampun, demi Padang Rumput Dahila, kedua naga itu punya Gaya Koroiois yang kuat sekali. Kekuatan lawas seperti itu terkadang justru mengerikan karena betapa sedikit yang kita ketahui tentangnya."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Kau tahu sesuatu soal Gaya Koroiois atau kedua naga itu?"

Oedipus, untungnya, mengangguk. "Memang cuma sedikit, sih, tapi lebih baik dari tidak ada. Sayangnya aku agak lupa tentang mereka karena buku-buku kategori itu hampir tidak pernah kubaca," dia melenggang masuk ke perpustakaan lagi, dengan aku mengekor di belakangnya.

Dia masih disana, berkutat dengan buku-buku yang pasti usianya lebih tua dariku, sibuk dengan alat bantu baca aneh yang sampai sekarang tidak kuketahui namanya. Dia melirik kami dengan ekor mata.

"Sudah selesai?"

Oedipus lebih dulu bersuara.

"Jadi Paradox-sama menjawab panggilan dari Pararryon?"

Ardhalea berjengit, sepertinya tidak menyangka Oedipus bisa begitu frontal. Dia mendelik ke arahku, membuatku meneguk ludah kecut, tapi kemudian ekspresi datar kembali tampil di wajahnya. "Iya," jawabnya pendek.

"Apa ... dia berniat membalas dendam atas kematian adiknya?" Oedipus masih tampak penasaran. Baiklah, itu salah satu ciri orang pintar –naga pintar juga. Selalu bertanya dan cerewet.

Ardhalea menggeleng. "Sejauh ini dia tidak menyinggung itu. Aku sengaja memancingnya, tapi Pararryon tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan Perang Dunia Naga Keempat. Dia juga tidak berambisi untuk menimbulkan perang baru. Dia hanya ingin ... memisahkan naga dari manusia, menciptakan sebuah planet baru yang bisa dihuni oleh para naga sebebas-bebasnya."

Oedipus mengelus jenggotnya. "Itu ide yang di luar akal sehat," komentarnya.

Aku diam saja. Biasanya aku menyela dan bertanya, tapi kali ini tidak. Lebih baik biarkan dua genius ini yang berbicara, sebab kalau aku ikut-ikutan nimbrung, malah aku yang bingung. Nggak level, ah.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak mustahil kalau mengetahui apa itu Gaya Koroiois sesungguhnya. Medan kekuatan yang bahkan lebih kuno dari chakra, dan lebih jarang dijumpai ketimbang jutsu-jutsu pertalian darah. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Pararryon mampu mengembangkan gaya tersebut menjadi jutsu tertentu?" Desis Ardhalea sambil terus membuka-buka buku. Dia begitu gelisah sampai-sampai salah satu halamannya yang sudah nyaris robek terlepas dari bukunya dan melayang jatuh ke lantai.

Aku mendekatinya, memungut sobekan itu. "Kenapa pagi ini kau begitu berbeda?"

Dia mematung sedetik. "Berbeda dari mana?"

Aku ragu-ragu membeberkan, antara menjelaskan dan tidak. Untuk sekarang aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik.

"Baiklah," gumam Oedipus. "Sepertinya aku harus mengecek apakah para Harpy membetulkan jam itu atau tidak," dan dia melesat meninggalkan kami berdua.

.

Keheningan yang canggung.

Aku menghela napas. "Ardhalea, kita sudah lama kenal. Apa gunanya bersikap setertutup itu padaku?"

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan ayahmu, kau bahkan tidak sampai sepertiga lamanya," kilahnya.

Aku terkekeh. "Bukannya kau sendiri bilang kalau aku adalah–"

Dia membekap mulutku dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ya. Ya. Ya. Jangan dijadikan dalih," katanya singkat lalu melepaskan bekapannya. Dia mendesah pelan. "Aku ... hanya sedikit bingung."

Aku membalik-balik salah satu buku. "Tentang apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak perlu kau ketahui."

Aku mendecih. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih pintar sedikit saja?"

"Karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu," dia menutup buku yang sedang ditelitinya dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Aku mengejarnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Deavvara?" Selidikku, "barangkali dia tahu lebih banyak soal Gaya Koroiois."

Ardhalea menepuk dahinya. "Sial. Satu Saxoen Angelo lagi ditemukan olehnya dan aku harus menemuinya."

"Apa?"

Dia menatapku intens. "Panggil Kurama dan Demetra sekarang juga. Kita harus pergi ke Takigakure. Deavvara menemukan seekor Saxoen Angelo muda, masih kecil. Dia butuh perawatan dan bimbingan."

Aku mendengus. "Kenapa tidak dia saja yang kemari?"

"Disitu masalahnya," ujar Ardhalea, "Deavvara sudah tahu duluan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Pararryon bisa jadi sudah mengutus antek-anteknya ke sepenjuru dunia barang hanya memata-matai sesuatu atau memastikan apalah. Dia tidak mau melukai Angelo muda itu, dia hanya ingin agar suatu saat ketika dewasa, si naga mampu memperkuat kubu baik."

"Dan tidak lancang menyembur pimpinan Etatheon begitu saja," sambungku. Hei, aku cuma mau meledek sedikit, tapi bibir Ardhalea mengerucut menahan marah. Aku mengerut dua senti, lantas tertawa kikuk dan buru-buru mengalihkan topik. "Jadi kita ke rumah sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk. "Setelah aku meminjam beberapa buku ini ke Oedipus."

* * *

><p><strong>Takigakure<strong>

DIA BISA SAJA MEMBAKAR CELANAKU.

.

.

.

"Angelo!" Aku memekik-mekik. "Jangan-makan-batu!"

Dia nyengir, lalu rahang mungilnya mengeletak-letakkan batu granit diantara gigi-gigi kecilnya, mungkin menganggap itu latihan, atau mungkin cuma mengetes kekuatan rahangnya saja. Apapun tujuannya, itu merusak gigi namanya.

Aku memegangi perutnya, berusaha melepaskan sebongkah granit itu dari mulutnya. Agak sulit –bahkan untuk ukuran naga kecil. Yang kumaksudkan 'kecil' disini adalah kira-kira sebesar harimau remaja.

Dia mengerang. Aku mendudukkannya paksa ke sebuah batu datar. Akan susah kalau saja aku mewujud menjadi manusia, tapi dengan wujud naga ini tidak masalah.

"Kau rewel sekali," aku menggerutu. Dia hanya menatapku senang.

"Untung saja aku jadi naga sekarang. Kalau kau berani macam-macam…" aku menggoreskan cakar tangan kananku ke batu, dan kusadari si Angelo beringsut mundur dan menggulung ekor. Aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi yah, pastinya bukan itu yang Ardhalea harapkan. Omong-omong kenapa dia lama sekali, sih?"

Si Angelo mendecit. Tatapan matanya mengindikasikan kalau dia sudah bosan berada di gua. Sebenarnya aku mengalami hal yang sama, sih.

Aku menghela napas.

Aku, Deavvara yang perkasa dan terhormat (dulu aku menggunakan _berkuasa_ dan _kejam_) mengurung diri di gua di sebuah negara terpencil hanya untuk menjaga seekor naga? Masih anak-anak, pula.

Angelo mendesak perutku dan mendengkur. Aku menggaruk kepala, tapi akhirnya kubawa juga dia keluar. Hei, belakangan ini aku sering tidak berpikir panjang. Kuyakin orang-orang Takigakure akan kabur ketakutan begitu melihat wujud Sang Ortodoks –mereka memang lamban menerima informasi terbaru dari dunia luar- jadi sebaiknya aku mengubah bentuk ke manusia biasa saja, dengan mengikat tali ke Angelo seolah dia adalah peliharaanku.

Dia rupanya tidak suka diperlakukan begitu.

Angelo menyembur api tepat ke kedua kakiku, dan aku buru-buru pergi ke sungai terdekat dan menceburkan kaki ke sana.

"Terkutuklah kau," kataku sengit. Si Angelo hanya menggeleng-geleng senang dan mengatup-atupkan rahang. Walau masih kecil, dia sudah bisa menyemburkan api yang lumayan besar dan panas. Dia pasti bisa memanfaatkannya untuk melindungi diri atau untuk membakar daging panggang untuk makan kami berdua (aku tidak mau menggunakan apiku karena alih-alih matang, dagingnya pasti malah terburai jadi debu).

Aku memaksanya. Dia akhirnya menurut, dan kami jalan-jalan ke kota, melirik kedai-kedai makanan yang menguarkan aroma lezat. Si Angelo merengek-rengek. Aku berjalan ke sebuah kedai daging panggang, dan mendadak aku ingat sesuatu.

Aku tidak punya uang.

Berpikir, Deavvara, aku memaksa piston-piston otakku bekerja. Ibu selalu bilang 'Cari uang itu mudah, cari kehormatanlah yang sulit'.

Dan aku melihat sebuah bangunan mirip koloseum. Setinggi gedung tiga lantai, dengan bendera merah berkibar di puncaknya. Aku menuntun Angelo masuk sebelum dicegat seorang pria bertubuh kekar bertato dengan pedang di tangan.

"Maaf Bung," katanya. "Pertunjukan sudah dimulai. Aturannya, penonton hanya boleh masuk sebelum pertunjukan. Silakan coba lain kali," katanya dengan nada mengusir.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Angelo mendengus. "Memangnya pertunjukan apa?"

"Gladiator!" Seru si penjaga dengan semangat. "Kau mendaftarkan diri untuk pertarungan satu-lawan-satu, baik melawan sesama Dracovetth atau naga, atau diundi. Penonton selalu suka. Setiap minggu ada disini, kadang-kadang begitu banyak yang daftar sampai semalam suntuk."

"Dan si pemenang ini," kataku setengah berharap, "dia dapat apa?"

"Kejayaan dan ketenaran," jawabnya. "Dan uang yang banyak."

Aku meneguk ludah. Itu dia yang kubutuhkan. "Kalau begitu aku mau daftar."

Pria itu memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu melirik si Angelo yang meneleng-nelengkan kepala. Dia tersenyum brutal lalu menyuruhku masuk dengan tetap bersama si Angelo.

Dia menuding ke sebuah meja besi yang diatasnya terdapat hiasan kepala seekor Hidalgo yang tergantung di dinding. Di kursinya tampak seorang perempuan berambut hijau pucat berkulit cokelat, dengan pakaian putih-merah seadanya sampai-sampai perutnya kelihatan, membaca segulung perkamen. Ekspresi bosan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Itu Fuu, bagian administrasi. Datang saja kesana."

Bahkan ketika aku berjarak sepuluh langkah dari meja, Fuu sudah melirikku.

"Naga atau Anda?" Tikamnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Fuu memutar bola mata. "Anda mau mendaftarkan diri Anda atau naga Anda?"

"Oh," kataku, baru mengerti. "Saya."

Sedetik kemudian, aku meralat. "Aku." Hei, aku nggak mau terlalu formal, ingat? Lagipula aku masih punya harga diri cukup tinggi di hadapan seorang perempuan aneh yang pasti usianya dibawah 20, sedangkan usiaku sendiri lebih dari satu milenia.

"Nama?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Menggunakan nama asli atau nama samarankah?

"Deavvara."

"Umur?"

"Dua puluh."

"Kau kelihatan seperti tiga puluh."

"Ah, masa?"

"Tempat tinggal?"

"Di dekat sini."

"Bung," katanya, " 'di dekat sini' itu bukan alamat."

"Pokoknya di dekat sini," aku bersikeras, soalnya otakku buntu mencari alamat.

"Keahlian khusus?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah," aku memotong. "Registrasi bisa terakhir-terakhir! Biarkan aku maju ke arena! Siapapun musuhnya, dia akan tamat begitu berhadapan dengan bayanganku!"

Fuu menyeringai. "Baru kujumpai peserta senekat Anda, Deavvara-san. Baiklah," dia berjalan menuju pintu besi di seberang meja registrasi dan membukanya, menampakkan lorong gelap panjang berujung pada pintu raksasa yang lainnya. "Kebetulan baru ada tanda pertunjukan keenam selesai. Akan kuumumkan penantang dadakan pertunjukan ketujuh. Silakan beraksi dan semoga beruntung," jelasnya sambil mempersilakan.

Aku mengangguk. "Naga ini kutinggal disini, ya?"

Fuu manggut-manggut. "Apa Anda perlu saya berikan … asuransi atau semacamnya?"

"Bodoh," aku mengibas tangan. Aku meninggalkan mereka dan berlari ke lorong, menjeblak pintu. Sinar matahari siang menyambutku, penonton bersorak. Ada ribuan manusia disini, dan kuharap musuhnya cukup kuat untuk bisa bertahan cukup lama sebelum kubanting-banting. Dan yang terpenting, semoga saja imbalannya banyak.

"Hadirin sekalian!" Fuu mengumumkan lewat menara atas dengan megaphone. "Saksikan penantang baru kita, Deavvara-san!"

Aku mematut-matut diri. Semoga saja Ardhalea tidak keburu cepat datang ke Takigakure, atau bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari pertempuran seru ini.

"Baiklah, para penonton!" Aku berseru keras-keras diantara jeda Fuu. "Kuharap koloseum ini cukup kuat untuk menahan beberapa serangan tingkat-dewa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Check your finance!_

Oke, setelah hiatus beberapa minggu, akhirnya gue balik! (*diinjek*).

Maaf ya. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini saya sibuk dengan novel saya, dan alhamdulillah sekarang sudah selesai, huahahaha! Saya sudah mengirimnya ke Gramedia Pustaka Utama, tinggal tunggu waktu apakah layak terbit atau tidak. Saya mohon doa kalian semua untuk itu, ya!

Untuk fanfic ini, banyak yang _comment_ ternyata lebih pendek dibanding Paradox yang pertama. Yah … rencana saya sih gitu, soalnya ada beberapa ide yang tidak sinkron dengan novel _Paradox_ saya. Berdoa saja semoga saya tidak kehabisan ide. Untuk chapter selanjutnya juga saya tidak bisa menjamin akan rilis kapan, tapi berdoa saja semoga saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai tamat! (Yaelah ini author kok nyuruh doa-doa terus sich?)

Dan saya ingatkan kembali bahwa review Anda sekalian akan dapat membantu memperbaiki kekurangan yang masih terdapat disana-sini, atau kalau ada saran, tulis saja di kolom review! (Ada yang bisa nebak, chapter ini menggunakan sudut pandang siapa aja?)

_See you again on chapter 2!_

**-Itami Shinjiru(Lagi)-**


End file.
